Dragonball ZVT Version Two
by A PleaSanT GriM
Summary: The events in GT have been completely ignored and a storyline emphasising on the original characters by AT has been presented. I've introduced some of my favorite villains and some new characters as well. Read it and please review it. I hope u like it


**Chapter 1**

**A LEGENDARY REAWAKENING**

**Scene 1**

A man in his mid 40's is seen working in an underwater laboratory somewhere in the middle of an ocean.

_Virus:" Hmmm…..and now it is time to reveal to the inhabitants of this planet my creation!! My own Weapon of Mass Destruction!! (Maniacal laugh) This world will once again dread and tremble and revere the greatest warrior of the UNIVERSE!! YAA HAHAHA….._

Virus makes a few adjustments on his computer and does some keystrokes. The pressurized lock to a bio-chamber hisses open. A tall and broad figure is seen standing inside the chamber. It opens its eyes, blinks at the surrounding lights and tries to focus its vision. The eyes suddenly find Virus….and remain fixed at him.

Virus_:" Excellent!! Yes… look at me… look at ur creator... Look at ur master and be grateful for granting u a new lease of life. And now that I've completed U, I'm not just ur master anymore... I'm a part of U now. I know each and everything bout ur life just as u'll see U know bout ME. U and I are now BROTHERS and I welcome u back my Brother! _

_Wake up now… this day beckons u to rise from ur slumber and rule the Universe! _

_Let this world once again witness the awesome power of the LEGENDARY SUPER-SAIYAN! THE MIGHTY BROLLLYYY!! (Laughter echoes all over his lab)_

_(Close-up of Brolly) _

**Scene 2 **

Several years after Goku defeated Majin Buu at the Supreme Kai's planet, he is seen training with his disciple Uub in a training room at Dende's Lookout. Both are engaged in a fierce melee combat.

_Goku:" C'mon Uub, u can do much better than that. U know u'll have to defeat me to pass ur test! "_

_Uub:" Yes Goku, I'm really trying hard! But ur just too good!! U seem to read my mind and know exactly where and when I'm going to attack! Aargh!!_

_Goku:" Haa! Don't make excuses and try to flatter me. I won't let u off that easily u know. _

_Hey! Why don't u show me some of ur energy attacks?? " _

_Uub:" Are u sure??"_

_Goku:" Oh Yeah!! Bring them on…let's see what u've learnt!"_

_Uub:" AAH! OK……_

_HAAA!!" _

Fires an energy ball at Goku. Goku simply slaps and deflects it. Uub is shocked. Goku grins at him and mocks him.

_Goku:" Hey…u know u can't tickle me with an attack like that! He he he…try something big will ya!"_

_Uub:" Hnnggh!!"_

Uub is furious…he instantly teleports to the scoffing Goku and kicks him hard on the face.

_Goku:" Aaawwww…." _

Fires an energy beam at Uub. Uub dodges it. Goku uses his Instant Transmission to get behind Uub and fires another blast which hits Uub. He continues his assault on Uub and strikes him with his left elbow.

Uub begins to fall. He regains himself in mid air, quickly changes his direction and swings a hard kick at the thin air hitting Goku squarely on the face.

_Goku (rubbing his chin):" Ouch! How did u do that??"_

_Uub (smirking):" I just followed ur rulebook of attacks and figured out ur position! U r pretty predictable with some of ur moves. U should use more variations."_

_Goku (to himself): "So……he is learning to anticipate the opponent's moves…quick learner I must say!"_

_(to Uub) "So u think u really know what's coming next huh? Well how bout this……"_

_(backs away from Uub…)_

" _KAAAAAA-MEEE-………_

_Uub is petrified, his eyes widen in fear._

_Uub: "G...Goku...U...U r not really going to….."_

"_HAAAA-MEEEE….."_

_Goku:" Put up ur defense as best as u can Uub…." _(Goku turns into a Super-Saiyan)

Uub quickly powers up and starts to build up his energy for a counter attack.

_Goku:" HAAAAAAAAA!!"_

Goku fires a full powered Kamehameha wave at Uub. Uub positions himself and waits for the right moment……then..

_Uub: "KAAA-MEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAA!!" _

And Uub too fires a huge Kamehameha wave back at Goku.

**Chapter 2**

**THE BIO WARRIOR**

**Scene 3**

Inside Virus's laboratory, Brolly steps out of his bio-chamber and walks towards Virus. His eyes are emotionless but they are transfixed at Virus.

Virus_:" Yes Brolly, we both had been destined to rule this Universe since the day we were born. And now, with my help, u've reborn to fulfill ur destiny. I' m sure u must be wondering how do I know so much about u. Well, skipping all the unnecessary scientific trash, u should know that I've modified u in some areas. We both are now telepathically connected. U see, there is a chip embedded inside ur brain cells. It synchronizes the electromagnetic wave signals of ur brain with the signals of by my brain. So, I have access to ur memories and thoughts as do u have access to mine." _(Pauses)_ "Hmm… u can read my mind, can't u?" _

Brolly gives a silent nod.

_Virus:" Very well, now tell me… what do u see??"_

Flashback of Paragus & Brolly together. Memories of Brolly's childhood with Paragus flash by. After a sudden flurry of images, Goku's face is seen.

Suddenly, Brolly frowns and his face contorts to show his extreme hatred and anger for Goku.

Virus_:" Tell me Brother, what do u see??"_

_Brolly roars:" KAAAKAAROTTTTO!!" _He is enraged on seeing Goku's image.

Virus_:" Hmm… I see, u have retained ur bitter memories. Now my Brother, let me see who caused u so much pain… let me see all the faces of our enemies… let me have a complete sight of what u have been through in ur life… so I can plot the ultimate design to terminate our enemies!! I'm not quite satisfied with my knowledge of ur past. I had to wait for ur brain cells to completely develop… and now that ur complete… share with me ur memories…"_

Virus smiles and stares into the eyes of Brolly. Brolly stares back at him coldly.

**Scene 4 **

Chi-chi is washing dishes. Her granddaughter Pan is playing nearby with her toys. One of her most beloved toy is a big teddy bear which she had won at a shop during the World Martial Arts Tournament. She looks at it. It's torn at some places, one of its eyes is missing. She hugs it and closes her eyes. She sees her beloved Grandpa Goku with her in the shop she had won the bear. Tears well up in her eyes thinking about her grandfather. She walks towards Chi-chi, stands beside her and stares outside the kitchen window, towards the hills.

_Chi-chi:" What's the matter Pan, u look glum?" _

_Pan:" Granma, when will Granpa Goku come back. Tomorrow's my seventh birthday. I wish I could see him again. I really miss him."_

_Chi-chi:" Oh honey, I miss him too. We all miss him. But having lived with ur Granpa for so many years has taught me to sacrifice for the greater good."_

_Pan:" But he could have visited me at least once! Just to see how I look like… He promised!! Doesn't he care for me??"_

_Chi-chi:" Of course he cares for U & loves u a lot. But Pan, there are many people and small children like u, who are not so fortunate. Some don't even have a home to live or proper food to eat. Ur granpa Goku helps those people who really need him. Now aren't u proud of that?"_

_Pan:" Really! Does he help so many people??"_

_Chi-chi:" Yes darling, he really does."_

_Pan (gives a big smile):" I really love my granpa and I am very proud of him Granma!" _

Videl enters from the front door.

_Videl:" Hey, what's cooking between u two??"_

_Pan:" Momma, U r back!!" (_Rushes and gives her a kiss and a hug) _"Granma & I were talking about Granpa Goku. I really want him to be here for my birthday." _

_Videl:" Well, speaking of ur birthday… I had just visited ur Grandpa Hercule… and guess what he's going to get u for ur birthday?"_

_Pan (eyes sparkling with joy):" Wow! What is it Momma, what is it??"_

_Videl:" Well, it won't be a surprise if I told u. Wait till tomorrow and find out!" (Smiles)_

_Chi-chi:" So Videl, how is Hercule?"_

_Videl:" He's fine…going to launch his new training academy soon."_

_Chi-chi:" That's good. It'll keep him busy. And how was ur day at work?"_

_Videl:" Hah! It was hectic as usual. I had to go through all of the research papers prepared by Gohan and then make arrangements for his presentation. After all, his thesis is going to be published soon in the Science Journal, that'll make Gohan a world-renowned scientist!"_

_Chi-chi:" Oh! That's great news!! I'm so proud of him! My Gohan is finally going to be a world-renowned scientist!"_

Chi-chi is teary eyed and looks at Videl. Videl smiles back.

_Chi-chi:" Oh Videl! My Gohan is very fortunate to have such a caring and intelligent wife. I'm very proud of u too!"_

_Videl:" Ha ha… U forgot "beautiful!" "_

Goten enters the house.

_Goten:" K Martha, I'm going to be there. U take care now, Bye!" _Looks at his mother… _"Hey Mom, was sup? U look very happy. Hey Videl!"_

_Chi-chi:" Of course I look happy. I'm happy! Because unlike U, ur brother Gohan is going to be a world-famous scientist very soon."_

_Goten:" Hey that's really amazing!" walks over to Pan "So little devil, what u been up to huh? I'm going to take all of ur gifts tomorrow He he he!!"_

_Pan (shrieks and punches Goten):" Uncle Goten, U better not touch my birthday gifts!! Mommy look how Uncle Goten treats me!! Momma!!"_

_Videl:" Hush Pan, he's just joking." _

Videl starts to arrange her documents and prepares the table for lunch.

_Goten:" Oh I'm not joking Pan. U better lookout for me tomorrow. He he ha ha…!!"_

Pan makes an angry grimace and sticks out her tongue at Goten.

Goten's phone rings.

_Goten:" Hey Doria. How are you? Hey sure. Umm, wait a minute… not today, u see… I've got to get a gift for my little niece's birthday tomorrow. So, I'm kind of busy today. Ha ha!!"_

(Winks at Pan)

Chi-chi corners Goten and stares at him angrily. Goten gets nervous and tries to avoid his mother's eyes. Somehow, he manages to head for his room without having to confront his mother directly.

_Chi-chi:" I don't know what am I going to do with that boy! He's unbelievable. He's actually dating more than three girls!! And he thinks its fun! Urgh!!"_

_Videl:" C'mon Chi-chi. He'll grow out of it eventually."_

_Pan:" Yeah… what's wrong in having friends Granma? When I grow up I'll make lots of girl friends and boy friends!"_

_Videl:" Be quite Pan. Don't worry Chi-chi, Goten will be fine. After all, he IS Goku's son and Gohan's brother!"_

_Chi-chi(sighs):" Yeah! Let's see…"_

**Chapter 3**

**UUB'S TRANSITION**

**Scene 5**

_Uub: "KAAA-MEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAA!!" _

Uub fires a huge Kamehameha wave back at Goku.Both the Kamehameha beams collide. There is a huge explosion and Goku's beam starts to overpower that of Uub's and rushes toward him. Uub is tensed and concentrates all his energy into his beam. He barely manages to keep it away from himself.

_Goku(to himself):" C'mon Uub, use ur powers. U can surely deflect this beam. Try to use what u've learnt."_

_Uub:" Aaaaah! Owwkayy, I don't see any other option Goku. U insist and force me to do this. Hnnnghh !!_

_"KAIO-KEN ATTACK!!_

Uub's body lights up in a flame of red aura. His beam suddenly begins to take control. But after a brief power struggle, he starts losing it again.

_Uub:" KAIO-KEN...times 20!!"_

A powerful energy surge erupts from Uub's hands that pushes Goku's beam away from him. Goku is equally surprised and impressed.

_Goku(to himself):"Wow! Kaio-ken at 20 times in the beginning!! Man what an Earthling!"_

_Uub(frustrated and with some concern):" Goku! Is that enough? Or ur still not satisfied!"_

_Goku:"What??Are u giving up already??I can deflect this beam anytime I want Uub! Don't underestimate ur opponent.."_

_Uub:" It's not that I'm Goku underestimating u Goku. I just don't want anyone of us to get hurt.And I don't want to destroy this place!"_

_Goku:" Get Hurt?? U should have come up with a better bluff than that...HAAAA!!_

Goku's beam easily pushes Uub's beam. Uub is infuriated.

_Uub:" Ok, But I am not responsible for whatever happens next!!"_

_Goku:" U sound like Gohan when he beat Cell. Go on. Don't worry bout me or this place. Show me what u've learnt so far..."_

_Uub:" Aaaaarrgh...KAIO-KEN...TIMES 50!!"_

Powerful energy surge blasts away from Uub's hands at a rapid rate and conitnue to power up his beam.The beam collision reaches a stalemate where both the beams of Goku and Uub are equally matched. Goku is genuinely surprised at this daring technique of Uub. Uub's beam keeps getting stronger with every power up coming from the palms of Uub.

**Scene 6**

Capsule Corporation

Bulma is trying some new dresses on her daughter Bula. Trunks enters the house, back from his school.

_Trunks:" Hi Mom!"_

_Bulma:" Oh Trunks! Ur back. How was ur day at school?"_

_Trunks:"It was fine...actually it was great...many of the professors were not present. So we had a blast. Ha ha!"_

Goes over and sits near Bula who is busy looking at her dress in a mirror.

(looks at her) _" U are looking like a little Princess." Gets up to leave. "K, Mom...I'll see u at dinner."_

_Bulma:" Oh before I forget...Trunks?"_

_Trunks:" Yeah Mom..."_

_Bulma:" Vegeta was looking for u last weekend. He really wanted to see u son. Where had u been? I haven't seen him either since then."_

Trunks gets a little anxious. _" Oh no! Father!! Shoot...I completely forgot...he had asked me to come & trainwith him. Oh no Mom, he's going to be really mad at me now!!"_

_Bulma:" Well...where were U?? Dating someone huh??" _(teases Trunks)

_Trunks:" Mom! No...I wasn't dating anyone. That is all Goten's stuff. But c'mon now...I'm serious here. How could I forget! Damn! Dad's going to be furious at me..."_

_Bulma:" Oh! But why don't u date son? Guys ur age should go & have fun. Look at Goten. He has got some real cute friends now."_

_Trunks:" Aww Mom...are u even listening to me...now tell me...where is Father??"_

_Bulma:"Ok,ok...just trying to be a good mother here. Well ur dad's been training ever since he asked me about ur whereabouts in the weekend. Oh that Vegeta, how irresponsible can he get!" _

_Trunks:" Yes Mom, I too don't understand why does Father still insists on training so much. Its almost as if he's preparing for something. I don't quite get him._

_Bulma(sighs):" Hah! That's how ur Father has always been and still is Son. He is...afterall the Prince of the Saiyan race. But I feel deep inside...his intense training sessions provide him solace and a quest that he has to overtake Goku. But sadly, even after such hard training I don't know if he has been able to match up with Goku."_

_Trunks:" Even if he has, I doubt he would say anything to us. But I don't see the point in trying to surpass Goku. He is his friend afterall, isn't he? They've fought so many battles together to save the Universe and yet Father wants to transcend Goku. I sure find him a difficult person to understand!"_

_Vegeta's voice (thunders into the room):" AND U'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND ME! That's because u are... afterall an Earthling but I... have my ancestors royal Saiyan blood still running through my veins. U see the difference Boy!!"_

_Trunks(surprised):" F..F..Father...ah ha ha ha"(smiles sheepishly) " I...I was about to come and meet u..."_

_Vegeta:" Hmmm...!!(stares hardly into Trunks eyes)_

_Trunks:" I'm sorry Father I couldn't join u for training."_

_Vegeta:" Never mind! Now change and meet me inside the Gravity Room.QUICK!"_

_Trunks:" Yes Father!!"_

Vegeta leaves. Trunks looks at Bulma, gives her a relieved smile and then leaves for his room.

Vegeta on his way back pauses and looks in to sky. The Sun is setting. Vegeta stares into the horizon._ " Where are you Kakarott. How are u training urself! How strong have u become..." _

He keeps staring for sometime, and then heads for the Gravity Room.

**Chapter 4**

**History of The Legend**

**Scene 7**

Planet Vegeta

A Saiyan King is seated on his throne inside his courtroom presiding a discussion. A number of Saiyans are seated and are discussing something. A lone Saiyan is seen at the center of the hall, he's crying and pleading to the King.

_Paragus:" Please ur Majesty!! He'll be a great soldier in the Saiyan Army. I beg u to show mercy. Please!!"_

_King Vegeta:" Paragus...I have spoken with all the other Saiyans present here...and all of them agree that a power level with which ur son is born is unheard of in a Saiyan infant...it's abnormal...the result of letting him live might prove disastrous for the whole Planet."_

_Paragus(pleading):" No Your Majesty!! He'll be a strong force in our fight against Frieza...Please My King...Please show mercy!"_

_King Vegeta(annoyed):" Paragus!! U've heard me...I cannot let a Saiyan Power greater than Me or my son, Prince Vegeta to exist on this Planet!" _(gets up from his throne)

_Paragus:" No My Lord...I won't let u do this. He's the only son I've had after so many years...I WILL NOT LET U KILL HIM!"_

_Paragus gets up and confronts King Vegeta...ready for a fight._

_King Vegeta:" HOW DARE YOU!!" _

King Vegeta simply blasts Paragus away from him. Paragus is thrown by the impact and lands on the floor where he is immobilised by a group of Saiyan soldiers.

_King Vegeta:" Soldiers...lock him and his son in the cellar and finish them off..." (looks at the remaining Saiyans) " Saiyans...the time has arrived when we face our greatest challenge...Prepare urselves for the battle against...FRIEZA!!" _

(screen fades out)

Virus's Laboratory

Virus:" So...the Saiyan of the Legend...the strongest Saiyan warrior of his time was left to die! That King...he looks familiar...where have I seen him..." (tries to remeber...then searches in Brolly's memories...and sees Vegeta) " Yes...its that Prince because of whom ur life was endangered...Vegeta and Kakarott...the two Saiyans whom u must destroy for revenge...two Saiyans... whom I must destroy for REVENGE!!"

Walks upto Brolly. _" It is time we paid these two a little visit. Hmmm...but how am I going to find out where they are..." (an idea strikes him) "YESSS...its perfect! I'll just flush them out. Yaaa ha ha ha haa...!!"_

**Chapter 5**

**THE TRAINING IS COMPLETE**

**Scene 8**

_Uub:" KAY-O-KENN...TIMES 50!!"_

Pushed farther by Goku to demonstrate his skills, Uub is forced to use the Kaio-Ken technique at 50 times. The two fighters are locked in a power struggle and neither is willing to back off. Uub's desperate move surprises Goku and he seems to be losing control over his Kamehameha beam. Uub's beam keeps getting stronger with every power up coming from the palms of Uub.

But, suddenly...Uub's body flares up...and it looks like the whole body is powering up his beam. Goku is astonished to see Uub's unusual transformation and is caught off guard. His attentioin wavers from his beam and almost immediately Uub's beam blasts away Goku's Kamehameha wave and hits him on his mid-region. Goku tries to block the attack but gets thrown away by the impact and is knocked out off his senses. Uub screams one final time, loses his aura and he too falls down unconsciouss.

Goku comes back to his senses. His body is numb and he is not able to feel much of his body. He manages to get his left hand inside his pocket and takes out a Senzu bean. He bites it off into half and chews it. Almost instantly, he gets back on his knees, feeling better. He then walks over to Uub who has regained consciousness but is still in a bad shape, and offers him the other half of the Senzu bean. Uub manages to munch on the beam and he also recovers. He gets up and faces Goku, feeling upset

_Uub:" I..I'm so sorry. I just couldn't control my..." (Goku interrupts)_

_Goku(smiling):" Ssh Ssh...Its alright..I'm really proud of what u did." (cheering him up) " Hey...U knocked down a Super Saiyan out of his senses!! And you are an Earthling! Boy...wait till Vegeta hears that...he'll be raring to have a go at you...Ha ha ha ha!! _

_Uub(tentatively):" So...do u think I've become strong enough?"_

_Goku:" Oh yeah! U've become real strong!! And I'm really proud of the way u mastered the Kaio-Ken technique. But I shoul have told u about its limitations as well."_

_Uub:" I don't get u Goku.."_

_Goku:" Uub, when I first started teaching u the Ki energy attacks... I had told u about the life force within us that keeps us alive..din't I?"_

_Uub:" Yes...you did.."_

_Goku:" U remember...that I had said that when we fighters use Ki attacks...we are using a part of this life force within us. That's why ur very easily exhausted when using Ki." _Uub nods his head.

_Goku:" Good...and this energy is replenished every time we eat and get rest. But what happened when u tried the 50 times Kaio-Ken attack..." _Uub looks at him a little puzzled. _" At 50 times Kaio-Ken...ur body not able to power up to such a high level in such a short time. That is why ur whole body transformed into some form of energy that was powering ur beam. And that transformation drained the life force within u very rapidly. Once ur beam overpowered mine...ur body tried to return to its normal level...and thats when u lost consciousness...otherwise... u were winning weren't U?"_

_Uub(dejected):" I see...I knew something like this could happen but I believed I was strong enough to handle it...I feel really stupid now!!"_

_Goku:" C'mon...no need to be hard on urself. U'll gradually be able to handle power levels much greater than that. But u'll have to train ur body for that. But the good news is...u've graduated...and have completed ur training!! So cheer up!!" (grins at Uub who grins back) " C'mon now...lets go & see Dende and Mr. Popo..."_

Both head towards the entrance and come outside the room. Dende & Mr. Popo are standing near the edge of the lookout. Dende sees Goku and rushes to greet him. Mr. Popo follows.

_Dende:" Goku...so u've finally finished with ur training!"_

_Mr. Popo:" Is Uub ready now Goku?"_

_Goku:" Yes Dende...Mr.Popo..Uub is ready...he has completed his training with me and passed his final test with...umm...how shoul I say..."Flaring beams" eh?" (winks at Uub)_

_Uub(walks toward Dende & Mr. Popo):" Guys...I thank u so much for letting me live & train here..."_

_Dende:" Ur always welcome here Uub...and remember...U are one of the warriors of the Earth's Special Forces now..." _

_Mr. Popo:" Remember what u've learnt here with Goku and don't forget us."_

_Uub:" I won't" Then he turns and faces them all " K everyone...I will be going back to my village now. I'm really excited to meet my family after so many years!" _Takes off to the sky.

_Goku:" Goodbye Uub!"_

_Uub:" GOODBYE MASTER!" (smiles) " Byeee Everyone!!" And then...he dashes off in the North-West direction toward his village._

_Dende:" So Goku...what'll u do now?"_

_Goku:" Aaah...well...I.." (Goku's stomach starts to growl loudly)_

_Goku:" He he ha ha ha ha...!! My stomach really knows when to speak..Ha ha!" (blushes)_

_Dende:" No problem Goku, Mr. Popo has some excellent food prepared & ready for U."_

_Goku:" Oh Mr. Popo...U'r too GOOD!! Yeaaaaahh!!" _Bounces with joy. Then he picks up Dende and Mr. Popo and rushes towards the dining hall.

**Chapter 6**

**Pan's Birthday**

**Scene 9**

East District 539 - Goku's House

It is Pan's birthday. Everyone is busy preparing for a party. Chi-chi is preparing some dishes. Goten is arranging the tables and chairs with some help from Pan. Videl is decorating the house.

_Goten:" K...Pan...throw me the next chair..." _

_Pan:" K.. Uncle Goten...here...CATCH!" _Swings a chair towards Goten who catches it with two fingers and arranges it. She picks up another one to throw at him when Gohan enters.

_Gohan:" Hey everyone! Wow!! This place is looking great!"_

_Pan:" Papa...!!"_ Throws the the chair at Goten and rushes to hug Gohan. Goten who is not ready yet is thwacked on the head by the projectile chair. He looks at Pan angrily...ready to scold her when sees her hugging Gohan_..."Pest!!"_ he mutters angrily under his breath.

_Gohan:" Hey there...wow! U'r seven years old now...here...it's ur birhtay present from me..." _Gohan gives her a wrapped box.

_Pan(excitedly):" Oh Thank You Papa!!" _

_Chi-chi:" Gohan...why don't u go & change. We'll be having guests very soon. I want u to help Videl with the decoration."_

_Gohan:"Sure...right away Mom!"_

A huge hovercar is seen. Two people are seated on it. As the vehicle nears the house...unmistakable shouts of Hercule Satan is heard.

_Hercule(in a highly charged up and hoarse tone):" Hey...my cutie little apple pie Pan!! I'm here...ur Granpa's here..." Shows the victory sign to the onlookers " Yeah...the champ is here!!" _Gets down from the car and rushes to Pan. _"Ohh...Howz my sweet little Pan today...??"_

_Pan(blushing at her Granpa's antics):" Owwww...Granpa...he he he he.."_

_Hercule(eagerly):" Aah...hey...don't u want to check out ur birthday gift??" _

_Pan:" Ofcourse...where's it??" She tries to look for it._

_Hercule:" Haa...I wanted it to be a surprise...so I hid it where no one could find...can u guess where is it??" He dares the others._

_Videl says coolly:" Its inside Buu isn't it Dad?"_ Hercule gets a bit annoyed at Videl for spoiling his moment but he turns to Buu and asks him to show them his gift.

_Hercule:" Heyy..Buu..I want u to give Pan her birthday gifts that I asked u to hide"_

_Buu:" Buu wish Pan Happy Birthday...Buu give Pan Hercule's gift..." _Saying that he spits out a blob. Everyone present is disgusted looking at that except Mr. Satan who gives a look as if he has presented the Seventh Wonder of the World to Pan.

The pink blob begins to disappear slowly...leaving behind a huge cake designed as a statue of Mr. Satan and a small rectangular wrapped box. Although the process of presenting the cake was distasteful for the others...they couldn't help but notice that the cake looked delicious

_Hercule(giving the wrapped box to Pan):" And here's a video collection of my sweet little Pan growing up all these seven years" _

_Chi-chi:" That is so wonderful. Thank you Hercule!"_

_Videl:" Its so nice of Granpa isn't it Pan??"_

_Pan(a little disappointed):" Yeah!" Then she looks at her Granpa who senses she's not happy...so to cheer him up "Thanks Granpa..." Kisses him._

_Chi-chi:" Bulma & the others should be here in sometime..."_

_Everyone gets back to work to finish whatever is remaining._

_Hercule, having nothing to do, walks over towards Gohan._

_Hercule:" Aaah...hey..Gohan...haven't yet heard anything from Goku yet??"_

_Gohan:" No Mr. Satan...I guess he's really training hard with Uub."_

_Hercule:" He hasn't visited even once in all these years?? Thats strange really...I could never leave my Pan for that long!" Gives a little grunt._ Gohan gives him a smile and continues with his work.

**Chapter 7**

**GET DRESSED VEGETA!**

**Scene 10**

Capsule Corporation - Inside the Gravity Room

Vegeta is sweating it out by performing 10,000 one arm-one finger push-ups. On the other hand, Trunks is having a hard time doing push-ups using both arms even in his transformed Super-Saiyan state. He completes 6000 push-ups and lays down flat on his chest, unable to move any muscle, and stares at his father. ( The camera zooms to the control panel of the Gravitron where a digital display reads 750 G in red LED).

_Vegeta:" 9989...hmmphhh...9990...hmph!...9991..." _He keeps counting. Then looks at Trunks who looks as if he's incapacitated. He thunders at him... _" Trunks!! What do u think ur doing?? Get up...I told u to complete 10,000 push-ups...how many have u completed..."_

_Trunks(exhaling and losing his transformation):" Daaaad...I think I have broken one of my ribs...ouch! I can't move a muscle!"_

_Vegeta:" Stop making silly excuses boy!! Its because of ur lack of training that u have become so weak...look at me...I haven't even transformed..."_

_Trunks:" Aaaauuchhh!" (closes his eyes)_

_Vegeta(gives him a stern look):" Weakling!" Resumes his counting... " 9994...hmph...9995...hmpphh!... 9996..."_

A giant monitor comes to life as Bulma's image is seen.

_Bulma:" Vegeta!! What are u still doing inside the Gravitron?? And where's Trunks!! Have u forgotten we have to go for Pan's birthday party!!"_

_Vegeta(not paying any heed to Bulma):" 9997...hmmphh!...9998...hmmmphh..."_

_Bulma(screams):" VEGETAAA!! Are u even listening to what I just said...!!"_

_Vegeta(gets annoyed):" SILENCE WOMAN!!" Resumes his counting..." 9999...hmmmph!...10,000!!...aaaahhh..." _Supports himself on both his hands and starts breathing heavily...his body is soaked in sweat.

_Bulma(arms crossed and with a grim face):" Well..." _

Vegeta gets up and moves toward the control panel. He adjusts the gravity to 100 times then looks at Trunks.

_Vegeta:" Get up Trunks...todays training is over."_

_Trunks:" Aaaah..." _Opens his eyes and manages to support himself on his legs. Vegeta wipes out his sweat and both he and Trunks head towards the exit of the Gravitron.

_Bulma:" We are already late...now both of u hurry up and get ready...Vegeta I have laid out ur dress in ur room..."_

Both Trunks and Vegeta leave for their respective rooms. After some time Vegeta's voice is heard roaring from his room.

_Vegeta:" BULMAA...BULMAAA!!"_

_Bulma:" My God! What is it now??"_

Picks up his dress. Its a tuxedo with a bow. "What is this thing??" Vegeta asks incredulously

_Bulma:" That is a Tuxedo..I thought u'd look like a perfect gentleman. Only if u'd brush up ur manners! Now hurry up...I've told u...we're already late!" _

_Vegeta frowns:" There's no way I'm wearing this!!" _

_Bulma(gets angry and starts speaking gratingly):" Well in that case u may move around with just ur towel cuz I've given all the other clothes for laundry!!"_

Vegeta...feeling he has got no other option keeps his mouth shut and reluctantly gets dressed. Bulma secretly giggles at her own wit.

_" That laundry excuse always works...he he he!" _

At last, everyone gets dressed and is ready to leave. Bulma takes out a Capsule, pushes a button and throws it.

POOOOF!!

A large air-car pops out. Vegeta, Trunks, Bula and Bulma get inside the vehicle. Bulma takes the driving seat and the vehicle takes off.

_Bula:" Wow Dad! I've never seen u like this before! U'r looking good!! Hee he he he..." Winks at Bulma and Trunks._

_Vegeta: "Aargh!"_

_Bulma:" Buckle up everyone...we'll be stopping by Master Roshi's to get the others."_

A huge flame explodes from the exhaust of the air car and it is disappears in the North-East direction towards Master Roshi's Island.

**Chapter 8**

**GOKU RETURNS HOME**

**Scene 11**

Dende's Lookout

Goku is fast asleep with his mouth wide open and saliva dripping from the corners. Mr. Popo enters with a sizzling steak currry and rice. The smell enters Goku's nostrils an he immediately leaps up from his sleep.

_Goku(wipes off his saliva):" Aaaah!! Breakfast!!" Dives for the dish as Mr. Popo sets it aside and looks on._

_Mr.Popo:" Goku, its past afternoon...since yesterday u've done nothing but eat and sleep."_

_Goku(with his mouth full):" Awww Mr. Phopho...Aaah've bhin thraining all thus thaime..." _Munches on the steak with morsels getting splattered everywhere.

_Mr. Popo:" Hmm" Goku gobbles up every bit that is there and after having finished...he gives a loud "BURP" and rubs his stomach._

_Goku(happily):" Aaah! What a breakfast! U'r a superb cook Mr.Popo! Better than anyone else!!" Suddenly an irritated voice starts booming overhead. "WHAAT!! Goku...u gave the same compliment to ME!! _

_Goku(gets up,tightens his waist-band and looks up):" Ohh...hey King-Kai...Gosh...its been quite awhile since I've heard from u. How have u been?"_

_King-Kai(a little offended):" Yes...Yess...I know that u've forgotten me & the pain which I took to prepare u the delicious dishes on my planet!"_

_Goku:"Oww...King-Kai...U'r the best cook in the Other World...how can I forget u..."_

_King-Kai(somewhat pleased):" Well...after what u did to my planet...atleast I can't!"_

_Goku:" So...how are things back up there? How are the other Kais??"_

_King-Kai:" All are fine. Goku...listen...the Grand Kai has summoned me. A Tournament is being held. I wish u were here too. There are many strong fighters participating in this Tournament from all the 4 Quadrants. The Grand Kai has build a special arena so that the fighters can fight to their full strength...without destroying the stadium! Hey I've got to leave now...So long!!"_

_Goku:" Sounds great!! Well ok...King-Kai..Have a gud time!" Goku and Mr.Popo head outside where Dende is waiting._

_Dende:" So Goku...what do you plan on doing now?"_

_Goku:" Well...I better go & pay a visit to Gohan and the others...Gosh! Chi-chi, Gohan, Goten...Pan...its been so long since I last saw them! I wonder if Chi-chi is going to kill me..." _Grins at Dende and Mr.Popo._ " Guyz...I had a great time training here...but its time I catch up with my family...u guyz take care...I'll be seeing u again soon!" _Takes off to the sky and gives a goodbye wave.

_Dende:" It was my honour to have u here Goku..."_

_Mr.Popo:" Now don't forget us..."_

_Goku(waving):" I won't...Take care u guyz!! Goodbyee!!" Flies downward towards Korin's tower._

_Goku(cups his mouth):" Hey Korin! Yajirobe!! I'll be leaving now...I'll see u guyz later...Byeee!!" And he heads off to his home._

_Korin(comes running and panting):" Goodbyee Goku!!...All these years in the lookout...and he din't pay us a single visit...you think he still remembers our faces...??" _He asks Yajirobe.

_Yajirobe(big yawn):" Hmm...I'm going to go have some breaktast..."_

_Korin(shouts):" Its already past afternoon u big old lazy oaf!!" _

**Scene 12**

Meanwhile, Pan is with Bula & Maron showing them her birhtday gifts. Bulma is with Chi-chi, helping her out with the dishes. Videl, Gohan & Hercule are chatting with Krillin & Master Roshi, with # 18 listening to their conversation. Yamcha, Oolong & Puarr are seen feasting on the birthay cake. A lone figure, leaning beside a tree trunk with one leg on the ground, is seen watching the crowd from a distance & sulking.

_Bulma(to herself-annoyed):" Oooh that Oolong & Yamcha...they'll finish that cake all by themselves!!" Calls out to them. " Hey Oolong...save ur appetite for some pork chops coming right away..."_

_Oolong(stops gobbling and looks at Bulma):" Oww...stupid girl...now why did u have to go and say that...I've lost my appetite!"_

_Yamcha(takes Oolong's cake):" Greaat!! I'll have ur share..."_

_Bulma (walks upto Yamcha):" Eat ur heart out Yamcha...but be careful... and don't forget to save a good portion of the cake for Vegeta...He won't be pleased if u finish it off all by urself..."_

_Yamcha(stops munching):" Owwkay...OK! I get it...I'm done already... U know..you could have said Chi-chi's name and I'd have stopped. As if I'm scared of Vegeta! Haa! Where is the guy anyway??" (looks around)_

_Bulma:" He's over there..." (points towards a direction) _

Camera close-up on a pair of legs wearing black leather shoes. The screen slowly moves up to reaveal a person in a tuxedo. Focus on a sulking face, focus on the angry eyes, focus on the spiky hair. A full view of Vegeta is revealed. His body is leaning against a tree and his arms are crossed.

_Yamcha(looks unbelievably and his eyes widen):" Whaaat?? Am I seeing things or do I see Vegeta in a suit??"_

_Bulma:" That's a tuxedo Yamcha...Doesn't he look so handsome..."_

_Yamcha(breaking into a smile):" He looks kinda weird if you ask me..."_ Continues to stare at Vegeta amused.

_Vegeta(gets irritated):" I heard what u just said! You might want to take back ur words...Hngh!" Faces Yamcha and gives him an angry stare._

_Yamcha:"Huh? Hey...I was just kidding...Gosh!" Tries to avoid Vegeta's stare._

_Bulma:" Oh Vegeta...C'mon! you look fine...have u had anything to eat. Have some of this cake." Takes a bite from a piece "Mmmm...its delicious...u'll love it..."_

_Vegeta(grunts):" Hmph!"_ Walks toward the table. Yamcha quickly clears the way for him to avoid any direct confrontation. He heads where Krillin & Master Roshi are.

_Vegeta(walks upto Bulma):" What a boring evening! I should be training now...but I'm here wearing this utterly ridiculous piece of clothing doing nothing but wasting my time!"_ Looks at Bulma angrily, as if its all her fault.

_Bulma:" Relax my Prince...Chill out...Look at ur kids...they're having a great time...maybe u should try to bond with them..." _She hands him a plate with a large piece of cake and other food items.

_Vegeta:" I'm fine alone..." Takes the plate and starts to head back to the tree. _

_Bulma(smiling):" Well I'm sure u'll like the food!"_

_Vegeta( to himself, looking at the others from the corners of his eyes):" Aargh! How did I get myself into this...what was I..."_

**_ZZZJJJWWWWINNGGG!!_**

Suddenly there is an apparition just in front of Vegeta. Vegeta bumps right into the person who just appeared and his plate gets turned over spilling all the items on his clothes.

_Vegeta(furious and surprised):" WHAAAT THE..." Stops and stares with open mouth " HUH??" _

_Goku:" Heyyyyy Vegetaaa!! Whoo hoo ha ha ha...!! I din't expect the first person I'd be meeting after so many years would be U. Great to see u again!! How have u been??"_

_Vegeta(stares unbelievingly):" Aaah!... Gok...Ka...KAKAROTT! What are u doing here??"_

_Goku(grinning heartily):" Well...since I finished my training with Uub...I figured why not catch up with u guyz again...Sorry I scared you...ha ha!"_

_Vegeta(scowls):" Scare ME...!! I wasn't SCARED...I was just surprised on bumping to an idiot...Now look what u did to my clothes u Fool!!" _Goku suddently notices Vegeta's attire and tries not to laugh. Vegeta senses it and the embarrassment enrages him.

_Vegeta:" Huhh...WHAT?? WHAT IS THERE TO LAUGH?? WHY ARE U LAUGHING?? ANSWER ME...!!"_

_Goku(breaks into an uncontrollable laughter):" He he he he...oh no no! I just thought you were wearing one of Bulma's dresses...ha ha!"_

_Vegeta(blushes deeply, his face turning into magenta color):" Get lost!" Pushes Goku away from him._

_Goku(his laughter fading away):" Ha ha...! Sorry Vegeta...I was joking...U look great..." _Looks at the other people who haven't noticed him yet. _" Jeez...did anyone inform them about my arrival...they seem to have thrown a welcome party for me..." _Notices the huge cake on the table and his eyes lit up with joy. _" And they have even ordered a giant cake for me!! Wooooo!! It feels great to be back home again...YEAAHH!!" _Saying this he rushes towards his unsuspecting friends.

**Chapter 9**

**THE REUNION**

**Scene 13**

Goku is hopping towards the others. On the way he passes the dining table laden with a number of food items and a large cake. Goku glances at the cake and decides to have a nibble, just to taste it. Goes toward it and picks up a large helping, when he notices something written over it. It says,

_"...PY BIRTHDAY DEAR PAN "_

_Goku(tries to contemplate):" PY Birthday Dear Pan??"_ Then it strikes him that the cake is actually for Pan on the occasion of her birhtday. That is why all the others are present there. " Oh NO! I had completely forgotten today is Pan's birthday!! I din't bring her anything... What am I going to do...!!" Hides himself behind the cake. Vegeta is looking at the strange behaviour of Goku with a stern look. Goku grins at him. Then he lifts his head and looks at Pan. " Boy...has she grown! How could I be so stupid and forget about her birthday!" He sees that Pan has the big teddy bear she had won at the World Martial Arts Tournament with him. An idea strikes him and Goku smiles at the thought. "Hmm...this should definitely work..." He then focuses his thoughts on the teddy bear. Using telekinesis, he moves the bear towards Pan.

Pan, Bula & Maron are surprised and excited to see the bear flaoting but they suspect Goten is playing tricks on them. Then suddenly, Pan hears a voice inside her head...its a voice of someone she dearly loves...its the voice of her GranPa Goku, loud and clear.

_Goku:" Pan...can you hear me?"_

_Pan(confused and looks around at Goten):" Yes Granpa...but...where are u??"_

_Goku:" I'm right here in front of u...don't u see me?" _

The teddy bear comes into Pan's view. She touches it softly and speaks to it. _" GranPa...Is this really U??"_

_Goku:" Yes Pan...and I know today's a special day...and I've got a surprise for u...do u want to know what it is?"_

_Pan:" Yes Granpa...I do...what is it??"_

Goku:" Okay...then come toward the dining table...behind the birthday cake...ur surprise is eagerly waiting for u..."

Pan clutches the teddy bear and rushes to the spot. Then, slowly, she moves behind the cake. She almost screams with joy with what she sees.

Goku is floating in the air. He signals her to remain calm and offers her a piece of cake. Pan takes a bite from it and then hugs her beloved Grandfather Goku with tears beginning to pour down from her eyes. Goku places his hand over Pan's head and says " A very Happy Birthday to u..."

Pan:" Ooh GrandPa...I've missed u so much! I din't have anyone else to play with after u left...why din't u visit me even once in all these years!!"

Goku:" There...there...Pan...I'm here now & I won't be leaving u alone anymore. Now, come...let us surprise the others!" Gives her a wink.

Pan starts to giggle.

**Scene 14**

Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan & Master Roshi are talking about their past adventures to Hercule and Videl. Although they've done this several times, they still go over through the events, each time recalling minute details. Krillin's wife, #18 is standing and listening to her husband's narration. Krillin has grown more hair on his head and a thicker moustache over the years. Suddenly, he pops out a question at the others.

_Krillin:" And hey guyz...do u remember when Goku returned back from Namek and he showed us his Instant Transmission technique!! That was so cool wasn't it?! But hey...does anyone of u remember what he brought back as a proof??"_ He eyes them slyly, confident that none of them knows the answer.

Master Roshi, his eyes covered by the sun-glasses is eyeing #18's breasts. He's got a weird smile on his lips and some saliva can be seen around the corners. He doesn't hear a word of what Krillin says and is mumbling something incoherently...

_Roshi:" Eeeh hehe hehe hehe hehe..."_

_Krillin:" Well...don't u guyz remember?? Goku brought Master Roshi's sun-glaaa...MASTER ROSHI!!"_

Everyone looks at Roshi. The old guy is unaware and is still eyeing #18. Krillin is at a loss of words, but he fails to notice Roshi's glasses have disappeared, revealing the old man's pervert tactics to everyone. #18 gets annoyed at him and smacks the food plate she was holding on his face. Master Roshi is surprised and starts to wipe his face when Krillin realises his glasses are missing. Pan's giggles draws their attention toward her.

_Goku(grinning):" Sorry Master Roshi! I think this belongs to u..."_

_Krillin(blinks rapidly and stares at Goku):" Gok...GOKU!!" Rushes toward him and hugs him with tears flowing from his eyes._

_Yamcha, Gohan & Roshi move towards him. Gohan then walks up to his father and gives him a hug. _

_Gohan:" Dad! I don't believe it...it's so nice to have u back!!"_

_Goku:" Its great to see u again Son. How have u guyz been? Hey Master Roshi...Yamcha..."_

_Roshi(still wiping his face):" Ayee...welcome back Son!"_

_Krillin(yells at the others):" HEY...EVERYONE!! GOKU IS BACK!! LOOK OVER HERE...ITS GOKU!!"_

All the other people look at Goku. Chi-chi hastily runs towards him. Goten and Bulma follow her.

_Chi-chi(teary-eyed):" Ohhh GOKU!! My GOKU...ur back!!" _

She gives him a tight hug. The screen starts to zooms out slowly with the happy voices of the people and their laughter echoing and slowly fading.

**Chapter 10**

**VEGETA'S CHALLENGE**

**Scene 15**

Goku, after years of separation from his family has finally returned home. Everyone is happy to have him back and all of them have many questions to ask him.

_Bulma:" How come you never visited even once Goku? Were u that busy??"_

_Goku(hand behind his head):" Aah...well...I felt I might get distracted if I visit u guyz...Besides...Uub refused to visit his village until he had completed training...I only thought it'd be fair if I stayed as well..."_

_Chi-chi:" Weren't u with Uub in his village?? I thought u were living in his village all these years?? Where did u go??"_

_Goku:" Well...actually I did visit Uub's village once...to inform Uub's parents and get their permission for his training. After that we went to the Lookout for training. It was more convenient._

_Chi-chi:" All these years u've spent on the Lookout??"_

_Gohan:" But I couldn't sense ur energy, Dad..."_

_Goku:" That's because whenever I wasn't training...I masked my power level. And when I used to spar with Uub, it was in a special room that Dende had modified for the training. That room must have hid my power level during my training sessions."_

_" So...Kakarott! ...It seems all these years u've done nothing but train with this Uub. That obviously means you have become a lot stronger than you were ever before."_ Drawls Vegeta's voice. He has got a smirk on his face. He comes closer to the group and crosses his arms.

_Goku:" Well...I guess...but u know what...Uub beat me in a fight...And I was a Super Saiyan when he did that! Can u believe it??" _

_Vegeta(drops his pose and looks at Goku unbelievingly):" Whaaat! Who are u trying to fool Kakarott!!" Then he stares at him for sometime. "But then again...u might HAVE given away the fight...the big generous LOOSER that u are!"_

_Goku:" No...no...Vegeta...I tell u...he beat me fair & square. I gave everything I had & blasted a Kamehameha wave at him..."_

Flashback of Goku & Uub's fight at the Lookout

_Goten:" Its really unbelievable! Is Uub really that powerful Dad??"_

_Goku:" Oh yeah! Infact I think he's even stronger than U or Gohan now..."_

_Trunks:" That can't be possible!!"_

_Goku:" I am sure it is...and looking at u Trunks...I feel Vegeta let u off easy...din't he...I bet Uub can take u as well!"_

_Vegeta(angered):" Nonsense!! How can a mere Earthling be that much powerful. Ur exaggerating the details too much Kakarott. And besides...my Trunks is way more powerful than either of ur Sons...despite me going easy on him..."_ Trunks blushes and tries to avoid any eye contact.

_Goku(turning his complete attention to Vegeta):" Well...I know Uub's strong...but Vegeta!! I see a huge difference in u...I can feel u too have become a lot stronger than u were when we last met..." _

_Bulma(looking at Vegeta fondly):" That won't come as a surprise for me...Especially at 7..." _

_Vegeta(interrupts her abrubtly):" Bulma! be quiet!" Faces Goku and smirks " Yes Kakarott...I've utilised all these years for some intense training of my own. But unfortunately, I haven't had a medium to test my strength..."_

_Krillin(sagely):" Wait a minute! I see what ur trying to do here Vegeta...forget it! Don't listen to him Goku..."_

_Vegeta(not taking his eyes of Goku):" Nobody's asked u anything...I believe Kakarott is capable of making his own decisions...So Kakarott...U know u've gotten a lot stronger. There's only one way to find out..."_

_Goku(eyebrows are converged and he gives a cocky smile):" Well...I agree...But I don't think there's any place safe enough for our fight..."_

_Chi-chi(comes in between and shouts incredulously):" FIGHT!! My Goodness...Goku!! U barge into ur Granddaughter's birhtday party and all u can think of is FIGHT!! How can u be so mean! And Vegeta...leave Goku alone!"_

_Bulma(scolding):" What is with u Vegeta? Why are u always behaving like this??"_

_Vegeta(still facing Goku):" It is something I expect only Kakarott to understand...and none of U...So tell me Kakarott...We both want to know how strong each one of us has become...And I don't see any other worthier opponent around..."_ Slowly points towards Goku. _" I CHALLENGE u Kakarott for a fight! U and ME...one on one...What do u say?? Do u accept my challenge..."_

All the others look at Goku. The situation is tensed.

_Goku(still having the confident smile):" As much as I'd like to accept ur challenge my Friend...I can't. U see...the energy that'll be generated when the two of us face each other could prove disastrous for the inhabitants of Earth."_

Vegeta brings his fingers close to form a fist that he points at Goku.

_Vegeta(angered):" Aargh! U always use the same excuse to get away Kakarott...we both know none of us will try to harm the Planet. I promise U...I won't endanger the Planet. NOW...DO U ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE?!"_

_Goku:" But that won't be a fair fight & U know it Vegeta...U want me in my full power and so do I..."_

_Vegeta(furious):" Hnngh!! U COWARD!!"_

_"Hmmmm...Quite a predicament! How about I try to intervene...??"_

_Goku(looks up):" Hey King Kai...its u again...hows the Tournament proceeding?? And where do u want to intervene...??"_

_King-Kai:" Goku...I'll talk to u in a moment!"_

_Goku(puzzled at the sudden dismissal by King Kai):" Huhh??"_

_Chi-chi(in a serious tone):" Goku...that's ENOUGH!! This is a birthday party!! How can you two be so MEAN to Pan!! Both of u should be ashamed of urselves!! Turning a REUNION into a BATTLEGROUND!!" _She fumes.

_Pan:" No...GranMa...I want GranPa Goku to fight...he'll beat him!" Chi-chi gives her a furious look. _

_Videl:" Be quite Pan!"_

_Chi-chi:" NOW...no one will say a word about fighting!" Casts a look at the dining table... " Its quite late, I think we should have dinner now."_

_Vegeta:" Hmph!!"_ He finally stares away from Goku.

All the others retire towards the dining table. Vegeta, after a while follows the group.

**Chapter 11**

**GRAND KAI'S INVITATION**

**Scene 16**

Previously,

Goku, who returned home after many years is challenged by Vegeta for a fight to test their powers against each other. Goku however, sensing the terrible outcome of such a fight for the Planet, declines it. Suddenly, a familiar voice intervenes and offers help. King-Kai has come up with a plan but is yet to divulge it.

The people are having dinner. Goku is entertaining Pan by showing her his balancing skills. He has a glass of juice balanced on the tip of his nose. Then, suddenly...

_King-Kai(yelling excitedly):" GOKU!! CAN U HEAR ME!!"_

Goku is completely caught unawares and loses his balance on the glass of juice which comes down spilling all over his face. Pan thinks Goku deliberately does that and goes into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Goku gives her a smile. Again King-Kai's yells are heard.

_King-Kai(yelling):" GOKU...GOKU!!"_

_Goku(annoyed):" Yess...King-Kai!! I can hear U...whats the matter?? U almost burst my ears!!" Walks a little bit away from the laughing & rolling Pan. " U sound so excited...what is it??"_

_King-Kai(still in high spirits):" Oh BOY!! I'm excited...I've got some excellent news for U...U won't believe it...Although I must say...it wasn't easy..."_

_Goku(curiously):" Well...what is it??"_

_King-Kai(trying to control his excitement):" Owwk Goku...ahem ahem...What would u say... if I told U... that u can participate in the Other World Tournament and fight for my team...the NORTH QUADRANT!!" _Waits expectantly for a jubilant reaction from Goku.

_Goku(eyes widen with joy):" WHAAAAT!! Are u SERIOUS!! A TOURNAMENT...IN THE OTHER WORLD!! That would be AMAZINGG!!" _

_King-Kai(proudly):" Yesss...I knew u would love it...Afterall...ur my student...but there's more...remember...U and Vegeta were unable to decide a gud arena for ur fight...well...this is a golden opportunity for both of u...what do u say??"_

_Goku(a little confused):" But King-Kai...how are we supposed to go there...I mean...we are not dead yet...and surely I don't want to die to fight in a Tournament..."_

_King-Kai:" Well...I guess u can take care of that can't u?? By using ur special technique..."_

_Goku(still confounded):" U mean...the Instant Transmission??"_

_King-Kai(nodding his head):" Umn huh...Umn huh!!"_

_Goku:" Okaay...but won't Grand Kai be offended if I and Vegeta were to appear in our mortal bodies..."_

_King-Kai(with an air of authority):" Hmmm...as I told u Goku...it wasn't easy...but I've convinced Grand Kai to allow u two to participate in the Tournament in ur mortal bodies...U see...Grand Kai was very excited about this particular tournament...he wanted to test his special arena that I told u about...and he's also invited Kabito Kai and Old Kai as special guests..."_

_Goku:" Wow! Old Kai...Kabito Kai...how are they?? I haven't seen or heard from them ever since we defeated Majin Buu..."_

_King-Kai(casually):" Yes...yes...they all are fine...Now...it seems that the fighters who have qualified for the Tournament are not upto Grand Kai's expectations...he wanted to see something truly spectacular...that's when I thought of U and Vegeta...and asked for his permission...Both the Supreme Kais have also agreed..."_ Pauses for some time _"Hmm...that's the whole story..."_

_Goku(contemplating):" Hmm...I get it...that means...I don't have to die..._

Vegeta has noticed Goku and senses he's not mentally present in the party. He goes over to the dining table to have some cake when he hears...

_Goku(continues):"...and neither does Vegeta has to die..."_

Vegeta's eyes widen with shock. He looks angrily at Goku and barks.

_Vegeta:"HUH?! WHAT!!...how dare u Kakarott!! Its U who'll die...!!"_

_Goku(impatiently signals Vegeta to remain quiet):" Owwkay...thats sounds great! YEAHH" Punches the air with his fist. Then walks over to Vegeta with a funny expression on his face._ Vegeta looks at him, somewhat confused.

_Goku:" Vegeta...we are going to the OTHER WORLD TOURNAMENT!!"_

_Vegeta:" What do u mean by the "Other World Tournament"??" _

Goku tells him what King-Kai just said to him. Vegeta is pleased and gives a smile.

_Vegeta(smiling):" Perrrfect...it'll be an excellent platform to demonstrate my powers...and I already know who I'll be fighting in the finals..." _He looks at Goku.

_Goku:" Don't underestimate the Other World players Vegeta...there are some really powerful fighters there..."_

_Vegeta:"We'll see about that...Now enough talks Kakarott...when do we leave??"_

Goku becomes silent and looks at Chi-chi and the others. He knows it won't be easy to convince her.

_Goku:" Hmmm...I'll have to break this to her as softly as I can..." _

_Vegeta(smiles mockingly):" Be a man Kakarott...and just tell her straight-forward..." _

Goku looks at Chi-chi, waits for sometime, and then starts heading her way with Vegeta following him.

**Chapter 12**

**TRIP TO THE OTHER WORLD**

**Scene 17**

Goku heads towards Chi-chi to try and convince her to let him participate in the Other World Tournament. Vegeta is with him.

_Vegeta(bemocking smile):" Its funny Kakarott...U are frightened of ur wife...Ha!"_

_Goku:" Vegeta...will u give me a moment...I need to figure out what am I going to say to her..." _Starts thinking.

_" Leaving already...Are u..." _A deep hoarse voice is heard in the darkness. But Goku at once recognises the voice and the silhoutte of the cape fluttering in the wind. A tall figure starts to sink down from the sky. Its the Namek and an old friend, Piccolo.

_Goku:" Hey Piccolo...when did U arrive...??"_

_Piccolo:" Lets say...I've done some eavesdropping and have come to know about the Tournament...so when are u leaving?"_

_Vegeta(gets impatient):" If u stop wasting our time...we'll leave as soon as we can..."_

_Goku:" Well...I've got to inform Chi-chi...and I know she's going to be mad at me..."_

_Piccolo:" Hmm...I just came here to wish u luck...I know u'll win...Hmph!" _Looks at Vegeta. _" I must leave now..."_

_Vegeta(angry):" Oh Yeah...well...we'll see about that!"_

_Goku:" No wait...Piccolo...its Pan's birthday...sorry if Chi-chi din't send u the invitation...come and join us..."_

_Piccolo(looks at the group and looks at Pan, then at Gohan):" Sorry Goku...I must refuse...but I want u to have something... I think this belongs to u..."_ Hands him a round orb. Its the Four-Star Dragonball, whom Goku fondly used to refer as his GranPa Gohan.

_Goku:" Thanks Piccolo..."_

_Piccolo:" So long my Friend...All the best!" _Takes to the sky and disappears in the darkness. Vegeta is impatiently watching all this_. "Kakarott...I feel u don't intend on leaving today! Hurry Up now!!"_

_Goku:" Ur right Vegeta...I'm sorry...I can't leave today...it just doesn't feel gud...but I promise u...we'll be leaving tomorrow...I'll talk to Chi-chi tomorrow morning..."_

_Vegeta(fuming):" What a waste of time...!!" _Leaves him alone and heads off in another direction. Goku resumes his steps towards his friends.

**Scene 18 **

Inside Virus's Laboratory

Hercule's image is seen on a monitor display. _"Hercule Satan...hmmm...the World Martial Arts Champion..." _Virus looks at Brolly.

_Virus:" Are u ready for ur first challenge Brolly...u'll have to destroy this retard looking champion..." Looks at Hercule's image "...and I'm sure...that'll bring out Kakarott and Vegeta from wherever they are hiding...haaahahahahaaaa...we'll make a grand entry in Hercule City...haahahahaaaa...!!" _

Brolly, his eyes emotionless, stares at Virus as Virus commands him telepathically to memorise Hercule's face.

**Scene 19**

Its a beautiful morning at East District 539. The day is sunny with a cool breeze blowing. Nature can be seen in her various forms of beauty. There are colourful flowers blooming, bees hovering, birds chirping and squirrels gathering food. Suddenly, the birds fly away, the squirrels start to flee, and a number of other animal species emerge from the garden and start running for their lives as the sound of an explosion is heard coming from the inside of Goku's house.

.

.

Its Chi-chi...yelling at Goku!

_Chi-chi(yells at the top of her voice):" THE OTHER WORLD TOURNAMENT!! Goku...tell me...did u injure ur head while training...it has been hardly a day since u arrived and u already want to leave!!" _Looks at him furiously.

_Goku(meekly tries to calm down Chi-chi):" But Chi-chi...King-Kai has asked me to fight...I can't refuse HIM!"_

_Chi-chi:" I DON"T KNOW ANY KING KAAAIII!!"_

Vegeta arrives at the scene. He hears Chi-chi well before he lands and he sees Gohan and the others have formed a small group and are watching their parents "talk!!":). He barges his way in, on the way noticing that Pan's eyes are filled with tears.

_Vegeta:" Kakarott, aren't u done yet??"_

_Goku(surprised on seeing Vegeta arrive so early):" Vegeta...!!"_ Gives a nervous laugh _"...ah ha ha ha...What are u doing here..." _Looks nervously at Chi-chi.

_Vegeta:" What do u mean by that! U asked me to come...now when are we leaving..."_

_Chi-chi:" AaaaaII knew it...I knew u weren't leaving alone Goku!! I know u feel bored staying with us...and that is why u go looking for stupid TOURNAMENTS!! Oh what am I going to do...My husband doesn't love his family...!!"_

Mr. Satan & Buu, who had stayed over for the night arrive at the scene after hearing all the commotion.

_Satan(looking dumbly around):" Hey...whats the matter...whats all the celebration about??"_

Goten goes over to him and explains him the situation while Goku looks at Chi-chi helplessly. Gohan breaks the silence by talking to Chi-chi.

_Gohan:" Mom...let Dad go...What is he going to do here anyway...U know its hard for him to turn down a good fight...and besides...u want him to be happy don't u?"_ Goku gives him a wide grin.

_Chi-chi(melts down and looks at Gohan teary-eyed):" Oh My Baby Gohan has grown up...he supports me now..." _Then she throws a disgusted look at the duo of Goku and Vegeta and finally relents. _" Fine...go wherever u want...just don't get killed!"_

_Goku(jumps with joy):" Whoooo hooh!! yeaaah!! Chi-chi...ur the best...!!" _

_Satan(to himself):" What a weird family! They all need a good psychiatrist...the Other World...Ha! How do they come up with such fancy names!!"_ Looks at Videl and gives her a sympathetic look. An engine is heard outside. Two persons enter the house, its Bulma and Trunks.

_Vegeta:" Bulma...Trunks...what are u doing here??"_

_Bulma:" Well...since u've made up ur mind...I just came here to wish u luck...I hope u win..."_

_Trunks:" All the best Father..."_

_Vegeta:" Hmm..."_

_Trunks:" All the best Goku..."_

_Goku:" Thaank you Trunks! Well...I guess we should be leaving now..."_

Suddenly the room fills up with shrieks and cries and wailing. And Pan rushes to Goku and clutches him crying.

_Pan:" Nooo...no...no...I won't let u go again GranPa...U promised u won't be leaving me alone...U PROMISED!!"_

_Satan(gets a little jealous):" That's okay Pan...he's not going anywhere..."_

_" Can I join u?"_ Everyone looks at Trunks.

_Goku:" Oh Trunks! I don't know...I'm sorry but I guess u can't...King Kai only mentioned me and Vegeta..."_

_Vegeta(to himself):" That's my Son...he's got the true spirit of a Saiyan!" _Then asks Goku _" Why can't he join us Kakarott??"_

_Goku(a little perplexed): "I...well...I dunno...I guess I should ask King-Kai..."_

_Vegeta:" Then ask him...I want Trunks to participate as well..."_

_Goku:" K then...let me see...hmm... KING-KAI...are u there??"_

_King-Kai:" There's always somebody there...ha ha ha" snorrrrtts " Whats the matter Goku?"_

_Goku:" King-Kai...I was wondering, can anyone else join us to the Other World??"_

_King-Kai(alarmed):" Whaaaat!! No...Goku...u musn't bring anyone else to the Grand Kai's Planet. The only reason he has allowed u two is because u have been to the Supreme Kai's Planet in ur mortal form..."_

_Goku:" K...u mean only those mortals who have stepped on the Supreme Kai's Planet are allowed to come to the Grand Kai's planet??"_

_King-Kai:" Yess...something like that...now when will u arrive??"_

_Goku:" Thaanx King-Kai, Me and Vegeta will be leaving shortly..."_ Then he looks at Trunks and explains him the situation.

_Trunks(dejected):" Shooot! I really wanted to participate...I miss the excitement of the fights..."_ At that moment, Gohan comes up with an idea.

_Gohan:" Hey...that means Mr. Satan & Buu can go as well, isn't it??"_

_Goku(confused):" I guess..."_

_Gohan:" That solves the problem...u can take Buu with u...and Trunks can remain inside Buu...atleast he'll be able to watch the action..."_

_Goten:" Hey...that's a great idea!! And this tournament sounds like great fun too...Even I'll join in..."_

_Pan:" I'll go too..."_

_Vegeta(furiously):" What is this...a VACATION trip!!"_

_Satan:" No...no..Pan...what are u saying...u won't leave Granpa alone...would u?"_

_Pan:" U come with us Granpa...it'll be fun..."_

_Satan(horrified):" Me...oh no no!! I can't join u guyz..."_

_Vegeta:" Well...ur coming...whether u like it or not..."_

_Satan:" But whyyy?? I don't want to fight...!!"_ Looks at Pan _" I mean I can...but I don't want to..." _he adds.

_Chi-chi:" HOLD UR HORSES EVERYONE!! U grown ups may go wherever u like...but u don't expect I'll let Pan to go as well..."_

_Vegeta:" This is getting RIDICULOUS!!" _Looks at Goku _" Alrite Kakarott...U, Me, Trunks, Goten are going alongwith Buu and his _friend..." Looks at Satan. _" Pan...u are staying here..."_

_Pan(starts her tantrums):" But I wanna go...I wanna GO!!" _Gohan goes over to Chi-chi and Videl and tries to convince them. Finally,

_Chi-chi(sighs):" Alrite...if Hercule's going as well...Pan can go..."_

_Pan(excited shout):" YAAAYY!!"_

And so, Trunks, Goten and Pan are absorbed inside Buu. While Vegeta and Satan prepare to leave with Goku. Goku bids farewell to Chi-chi, Gohan and Videl and positions himself.

_Gohan(supporting a weeping Chi-chi):" Goodbye Dad! Have a good time & win the Tournament!" _

_Chi-chi:" Take care of Pan & Goten..."_

_Goku:" I will...now BYEEE!!"_

_Bulma(shouts):" GOODBYEE VEGETAA!!"_

Vegeta raises his hand without looking at her to acknowledge her. Then he places one hand on Goku's shoulder while Buu and Mr. Satan grab Goku's arms. Goku puts his first two fingers on his forehead and concentrates. Then, gives a wink to Gohan and,

**_ZJJWWWINGGG!!_**

All of them disappear.

**Chapter 13**

**GRAND KAI'S PLANET**

**Scene 20**

Outside King Yama's Castle

_Goku:" K everyone...we've reached King Yama's."_

_Vegeta(lets go off Goku's shoulder and looks around):" King Yama?? I thought u were going to take us to the Grand Kai's planet..."_

_Goku:" I can take us there...but for the Tournament... we'll have to arrive at the Grand Kai's planet by a special transport called the "Higher Plane"...and the boarding is here..."_

_Vegeta:" Hmm...So lets get onboard..."_

_Goku:" C'mon Buu...follow me..."_

Buu is licking on a huge candy bar and follows Goku inside King Yama's office.

King Yama is busy working and he is surrounded by a mountain of papers and files. His minions are seen stationed at specific positions of the office for a specific job.

_Goku:" Hey King Yama...how are things going?"_

_King Yama(looks from the pile of papers at Goku):" Hey there Goku...I am losing the count of the number of times u've been here... well...King Kai told me about u and Vegeta..." _Looks at Vegeta. _" The plane is ready for take off...u may board it now..." _Then suddenly his eyes fall on the Fat Buu licking on his candy bar. His eyes widen in shock and he bangs his table with his enormous hands which makes everything in the room to jump.

_King Yama(eyes widen in disbelief):" MAAAJINNN BUUU!! What is he doing here...!!"_

_Goku(smiling):" Relax King Yama...thats just Buu...he's our friend...he's not at all evil...can't u see that by just looking at him..."_

_King Yama:" Huh??" _Looks at the candy bar licking Buu. Buu stares innocently back at him.

_Buu:" slurrrp slurrrp Buu like candy...yumm mmmm..."_

_King Yama:" But he's the same Buu...how can this be possible...I myself had reincarnated Buu's evil soul at ur request Goku..."_

_Goku:" Yes King Yama...Thanx for that...that soul is now a boy named Uub whom I've trained...and he's awfully strong..."_

_King Yama(still confused):" But I don't understand...how can there be more than one soul for a being..."_

_Vegeta(highly irritated):" Tell me Kakarott...why is it everytime u meet someone...u always engage urself in senseless chit-chatting...aren't we getting late for something...??" _Looks at Goku impatiently with his arms crossed and teeth clenched.

_Goku:" Well...Vegeta is right...don't worry King Yama...its may be because Buu isn't a real being...he is afterall...created from magic... but I assure u...this Buu here is as innocent and harmless as a child." _Buu again gives them an innocent look. _"Gotto go now...byeee King Yama...and thanx for ur help..."_

_King Yama:" Hmmm...take care Goku...u too Vegeta...best wishes to both of u..."_

The three of them board the plane. Vegeta is highly disgusted on seeing the plane. He expected something much grandeur. They take their seats and the plane takes off.

Inside the Plane

Goku is seated beside Vegeta, much to Vegeta's dismay and Buu is seated behind them still licking on his candy.

_Buu:" slurrrrp slurrrp This candy very sweet and tasty...Hercule likes sweet candy..."_

_Goku(leans over to Vegeta's ear and whispers):" Psst...hey Vegeta..."_

_Vegeta(surprised and backs away from Goku looking at him):" What!! What do u want Kakarott..."_

_Goku:" Relax...I am just curious to know...why did u insist on taking Mr. Satan along with us...did u do that so Pan could come with us..."_

_Vegeta(calms down and resumes his seat giving a proud smile):" Hmph...thats not the reason..." _

_Goku:" Then why did..." _Vegeta breaks in between

_Vegeta:" Buu is with us Kakarott...and I know he listens to us...but still...like u said...he's like a child and he needs someone to be with him as well...someone who can ensure he behaves...and that half-brained oaf... is the best in keeping him company...he's the perfect baby-sitter for both Pan and Buu..."_

_Goku(finally comprehending):" Ohhh...that's clever thinking Vegeta..."_

_Vegeta(still smiling proudly):" I know..."_

The plane reaches the planet of the Grand Kai and lands in a runway. The three of them get down and Goku takes the lead to the Grand Kai's palace. In the middle,

_Vegeta:" Kakarott...stop!" Turns to Buu " Buu...I want u to release the others now..." _

_Goku:" Whaat! Vegeta...we can't let them out nowww...King Kai will be furious...!!"_

V_egeta(calmly):" Kakarott...if they're going to paritcipate in the Tournament...they have to be seen now...I'll see to it that no one stops them from doing so..."_

_Goku(alarmed at Vegeta's violent intentions)" No...no...Vegeta...control ur temper...u can't do what u like...we'll have to abide by Grand Kai's decision..."_

_Vegeta:" Fine...but still...they come out now...Buu...u heard me..."_

_Buu:" Okay..." _He spits out 4 small blobs which come out and expand into their original size. Goten, Trunks, Pan and Mr. Satan clean themselves of the mess.

_Pan, Goten Trunks:" Eeeeewww...!!"_

_Vegeta:"Alrite...Trunks...u'll be participating in the Tournament...be prepared...now lets go..."_

Goku resumes his way to the Grand Kai's palace. Goten comes near Trunks and asks him.

_Goten:" So Trunks...u are really going to fight huh??"_

_Trunks:" Well...I've been irregular in my training sessions with Father...but... I really want to test my fighting skills...and in this Tournament...some of the best fighters in the Universe will be participating..."_

_Goten:" Hmmm..."_

They arrive at the entrance of Grand Kai's palace. Goku sensing it would mean disaster to take the whole group directly to Grand Kai, contacts King Kai by telepathy and tells him about his arrival. King Kai comes running towards the exit happily calling Goku's name.

_King Kai(bouncing joyously):" Goku...Goku...yeaah...my fighter Goku...Goku...whooo hoo" _He reaches the entrance where the group is waiting and he alomost looses his balance on seeing them. And he shouts..._ "GOKUU!!" _

_King Kai(heatedly):" Goku...oh GOKU!! U fooool...why are so many people accompanying u and Vegeta...didn't I say this invitaion was only for U and VEGETAA...u fool...u are going to get me FIRED!!"_

_Goku(sheepishly):" Ah ha ha haa...well...King Kai...I...umm...eh hehehe..." _Looks at Vegeta

_Vegeta:" Thats right...there has been an increase in the number..." _Points at Trunks _"My son Trunks is here tofight as well..."_

Points at the others _"They are here to cheer for us...and I don't see it should cause any problem..."_

_Goten(quickly chips in):" I...I'll be fighting as well..." _Goku looks at him encouragingly and Trunks says _"That's great!!" _King Kai however, looks really mad.

_King Kai:" I don't know what u think this Tournament is...but GOKU...if I get bawled out for this...ur DEAD!!" _Goku closes his eyes and gives a wide grin. Finally, they all go inside the castle to meet the Grand Kai.

**Chapter 14**

**THE OTHER WORLD TOURNAMENT BEGINS**

**Scene 21**

The group of Goku, King Kai, Vegeta and the others are standing in front of the Grand Kai. The Grand Kai is sitting on his throne and looking at them with an amused expression. The Old Kai is however looking at the group in horror. Kabito Kai is positively pleased on seeing all of them together especially Goku. King Kai has his head down and avoids any eye contact with the other Kais.

_Grand Kai(scratching his beard):" Hmmm...so King Kai...U are saying me that all of them are going to participate in the Tournament?"_

_King Kai(perplexed):" No...not all of them Grand Kai...but some of them...ummm...ahh...Goku...why don't u explain it?" _Eyes angrily at Goku.

_Goku:" Sorry for all this Grand Kai...but yeah...besides me and Vegeta...Trunks and Goten will also like to participate...while they..."_ Points towards Hercule, who is carrying Pan, and Buu, still sucking on his candy, _" are here to cheer for us...thats it Grand Kai...I assure u...they won't create any trouble..."_

_Grand Kai:" Hmm...I suppose I can let that happen...and now that u all have arrived...it won't be fair to disappoint u...afterall..we are in ur debt...what do u say Supreme Kai..."_

_Old Kai:" Blasphemy!! Thats all I say...!! Hmph! But we have already delayed the Tournament for long...let us start now..."_

_Kabito Kai:" I think this will be a great Tournament to watch...I feel so excited!"_

_Grand Kai:" Ok...Goku...King Kai...the other fighters can participate as well...now without further ado...let the Tournament begin..."_

_Goku:" Yeaaah...lets fight!! stomach growwwlsss oooppss...hehehehe..."_

_Vegeta(jokes):" Hmph...Kakarott and his ever growling bottomless pit..."_ Goku gives a wide grin.

_King Kai:" Alright Goku...I have arranged food for all of u...the first fight begins shortly...fighters from the squad of West Kai and South Kai will be fighting first..."_

_Goku:" Who's fighting from the West Kai's team King Kai??"_

_"Its good to see u again Goku...It seems u have trained really hard..." _Goku turns to look at the source of the voice and sees a familiar white costume.

_Goku:" Hey Pikon...u are looking great..."_

_Pikon(closes his eyelids to acknowledge):" Thanx Goku...u r looking very strong as well...I'll talk to u after my fight..." _Leaves them.

_Goku:" Hey...so ur the first fighter...well all the best!"_

_Vegeta:" Don't tell me I'll have to face such weaklings to get to Kakarott..."_ He looks at King Kai. King Kai is furious at Vegeta's arrogance and looks angrily at him.

_Goku:" Vegeta...I'm telling u...do not underestimate the fighters from the other world...Pikon is really strong...he's hiding his true power...don't forget...u can get a thousand years training here compared to a few days on Earth... and these guys have been here for many centuries..."_

_Vegeta:" Well then the training is not paying off for them...Lets see how well they will fare against a pure Saiyan power like me...Ha!"_

_King Kai:" Alrite...this is the dugout for the North Quadrant...Goku...u and ur friends can have some refreshments...But make sure u hurry...one of u will soon be drawn for a fight..."_

_Goku:" Thanx for the food King Kai!!"_ Looks at the others _" Come on everyone...DIG IN!!" _Trunks and Goten look at each other, give a shrug and join Goku. Goku drags along Mr. Satan, who looks as if he's dumbfounded and is speechless, and Pan. Vegeta is looking at Pikon who has stepped into the ring.

The commentator's loud voice booms in all around the huge stadium.

_Commentator:" Allllritteeee...Ladies and Gentlemen...after the qualifying rounds...the first fight of the Other World Tournament is between South Quadrant's Konur and West Quadrant's...PIKON!!" _A huge roar erupts across the stadium and it seems most supporters are rooting for Pikon.

_Goku(mouthful):" Oww YEAHH...GO POIKHONN...!!"_

_Commentator(addressing Konur and Pikon):" Both fighters... Ready...?"_

Konur and Pikon simultaneously take pose.

_Konur:" REAADDYY!!"_

_Pikon(almost a whisper):" Ready.. "_

_Commentator:" Okaayyy then...FIGHT!!"_

Konur is a strong muscular fighter having a strange head gear. He is broader than Pikon and is wearing red metallic armour clothing. Both the fighters stare at each other for some time. Then Konur challenges,

_Konur(sneering):" Are u waiting for an invitation??"_

_Pikon:" Hmm...show me how are u going to even touch me with that kind of armour..." _

_Konur(infuriated):" What!! How dare U??"_ Rushes towards Pikon.

_Vegeta:" Is this a JOKE...is he really going to attack him with that pace...I say this match lasts less than 10 secs..." _Goku for a moment stops his gobbling and looks at the fight. _"He'll whinn..." _He manages to say.

_Konur(rushing at Pikon):" YAAAAAA...TAAKE THISSS!! "_ Jumps and delivers a hard kick on Pikon's neck. Pikon faces it without even batting an eyelid. Konur is not disappointed. He smiles at the opportunity and attacks Pikon with a flurry of punches and kicks. But soon he notices none of his attacks have caused any harm to Pikon who is standing there like a statue.

_Konur(tries to catch his breath):" Whaaat!! Why aren't u fighting back...are u so scared...if thats the case...just give up..."_

Pikon looks straight into Konur's eyes. Suddenly there seems to be a strong blast of wind coming from Pikon that blasts Konur away, outside the ring. The crowd watches as the commentator checks out Konur.

_Commentator:" Konur has been knocked out cold and outside the ring...and the winner of this fight isssss...PIKON!!" _Again a huge roar follows the commentator's words.

_Vegeta:" Haa...thats what u were calling a strong fighter Kakarott??"_ He points at Konur and mocks Goku. Goku ignores him, too busy eating. A stretcher arrives and takes the unconscious Konur away from the ring. After some time, the commentator walks into the centre of the ring to announce the next fight.

_Commentator:" Ladies and Gentleman...the last fight has got to be one of the shortest in the history of this Tournament...well...moving on now...the second match is going to be between players from the East Quadrant and the North Quadrant. I see King Kai has brought a rookie this time...So...the fighters...from the East Quadrant we have...Linkos..."_ Cheers from the crowd as a bearded being gets inside the ring. One of his hands is like a harpoon. "_...and from the North Quadrant...we have a rookie named...Guuu Tennn??"_

Goten almost chokes on his food on hearing the horrible pronunciation of his name. Goku stops eating and looks at Goten happily. _" Go get him Son!" _he says.

_Trunks(smiling encouragingly):" Yeaah...show 'm what kinda rookie he's dealing with..."_

Goten nods and gets up confidently, grooms his clothes and heads towards the ring._ "This is going to be greatttt..." _he mutters under his breath and rushes towards the ring smiling all the way.

**Chapter 15**

**GOTEN STRUGGLES**

**Scene 22**

The audience present in the stadium are very excited and making loud noises. The second match is about to start. Its between East Quadrant's Linkos and North Quadrant's Goten. Goten is heading towards the ring smiling all the way. Trunks and Vegeta are now looking at the fighters. Goku however is still busy eating. Suddenly a tall figure comes and stands next to him.

_Goku(looks up at the person while sucking in a long noodle):" Mmmmm...heyy Pikon...congrats...that was an easy fight..."_

Pikon looks at Goku and doesn't say anything. Goku senses something is not right and inquires.

_Goku:" Whats the matter Pikon...aren't pleased with ur fight...??"_

_Pikon(looking at Goten):" Who's that fighter Goku...he looks strikingly similar to u..." _He looks at Goku.

_Goku(grinning):" Yeaah...that's my son Goten...and he's really strong...he he he..."_

_Pikon(again looks at Goten):" Ur son...hmm...well... I'm sorry to say Goku...ur son isn't nearly as strong as his opponent in the ring..."_

_Goku(stops eating and looks at Pikon):" What...are sure...Goten "IS" strong...but still ur saying..." _He looks at Linkos.

_Commentator:" Alrite fighters...take ur positions...Guuuu tennn...since ur a rookie...all the best to u..."_

_Goten(shyly):" Thanx...and my name is Go-Ten..." _He smiles at the Commentator.

_Commentator(not paying attention):" Okaayy then Guuu tennn...Linkos...are u ready??"_

_Goten(sighs):" Yeah...I'm ready..."_

Linkos nods his head in response.

_Commetator:" Then FIGHT...!!"_

Goten takes his pose and has got a cocky smile on his face. Linkos, twice Goten's size is looking at him with his right eye. His other eye is covered by a strand of hair falling on his face. He has long hair which he has bundled up in an untidy pony. Goten notices his left hand. The whole hand, starting from the shoulder is metallic. There is also a shoulder plate covering his left shoulder. His hand lacks fingers and instead has a harpoon like projectile attached at the end.

_Goten(to himself):" Is he some kind of an Android..." _He sees Linkos has not taken up any fighting pose. Suddenly, he stands straight and looks at Goten with both eyes. Goten sees a long gash running across his left eye all the way to his chin. Linkos is looking grim. Goten thinks he's going to attack and prepares himself.

_Goten(to himself):" Hmphh...here he comes..." _

But instead of attacking him, Linkos simply walks towards him. On reaching him he says in a deep voice thats only audible to Goten.

_Linkos:" It'll be better if u back off now..."_

_Goten(gets angry at the mockery):" What!! What makes u think I'm going to back off...u think that I'm WEAK!!...u don't know whom ur facing...HAAAA!!"_

Charges Linkos and gives him a hard kick in the stomach. Linkos is thrown away by the power of the kick. Goten, his one leg still in the air, looks over at his opponent satisfied with the result.

_Goten(to himself):" Lets see who backs out now..."_

Goku is pleased and looks at Pikon and asks him in a confident voice.

_Goku:" What were u so concerned about Pikon??"_

_Pikon:" Hmm...Goten's opponent is East Kai's best fighter. He's one of the favourites to win this Tournament Goku...he's just testing Goten's strength...and I must say...Goten doesn't stand a chance..."_

_Goku(annoyed):" Well Goten has some tricks up his sleeve too...he's going to win...u'll see..."_ Pikon doesn't seem to have heard Goku's words because Linkos has started his assault.

Linkos gets up, looks at Goten, gives a roar and charges him.

_Linkos:" Allllrite...u lost ur chance!!"_ Moves towards Goten at an incredible speed and shoulders him. Goten is caught unawares and gets thrown. Before he is about to hit the floor, Linkos teleports behind him and kicks him on his back which sends Goten flying up.

Goten regains himself from the impact and prepares to deliver his move. He senses Linkos just beneath him and flips just at the right moment and clubs him with both his hands which sends Linkos crashing down at the ring. The crowd is stunned.

_Trunks(excited):" YeaaaHH...U've got him Goten!!"_

_Pan:" C'mon...don't stop now Uncle Goten...just finish the match..."_

Goten hears their voices and looks at them. On seeing Pan cheering up for him he gives her a smile and winks at her. But he fails to notice the approaching danger. Pan's mouth opens in fear. Then,

_**THUMMMMPP!!**_

Linkos's harpoon hits Goten on his right shoulder, penetrating it. Goten gasps at the pain that sears across his body. Linkos gives a wicked smile and pulls Goten towards himself. Once he gets Goten in his range, he delivers a powerful kick at him, sending him outside the ring. But just as he is about to fall, Linkos retracts his harpoon again, getting Goten closer to him for another brutal attack. This time he elbows Goten behind the neck. Goten is shocked and surprised to feel the power of Linkos's blows. Linkos doesn't give him any chance to attack. When Goten recovers and tries to attack Linkos he flings him away from him. He keeps swaying him around the ring till Goten starts to feel intense pain. And then, when he has become helpless, he brings him back and pounds him.

Goku, as well as everyone else is shocked to see the treatment Goten is receiving from his opponent. Even Vegeta is looking at them with surprise. From the Kai's stands they see King Kai rushing towards them

_King Kai(gasping):" Goku...U...U must ask Goten to withdraw..."_

_Goku(unbelievingly):" But...King Kai...Goten can still win..."_

_King Kai(exasperated):" Can't u see his position...how do u expect him to win??"_

_Goku(silently):" Well...I know...Goten can beat this fellow..."_

_King Kai(annoyingly):" Ohhhh!!" _

He then continues looking at Goten who is being thrashed by Linkos. Pan is on the verge of crying while Hercule tries to control her.

**Scene 23**

Virus enters a huge chamber. It has, what seems to be prosthetic arms and legs and a torso. He goes inside the chamber and closes the door behind him. Once inside, he carefully puts his right hand inside the hollow prosthetic arm that is connected to a huge computer. He does the same for his other arm and his legs. Finally, he lowers the artificial torso and wears it around his body. Suddenly a computerised voice sounds,

_Voice:" Sense mode complete, initializing final clamp down sequence." _Virus closes his eyes and waits.

Suddenly, the artificial arms, legs and the torso clamp around Virus's hands, legs and body. He gives a low groan of pain and waits for the process to finish.

After sometime, the chamber door hisses open and Virus steps out. But he looking physically different now. He moves forward to see himself in a mirror.

_Virus:" Yess...yess...that is what I call POWER!!"_ Checks his new limbs and body, picks up a metallic sphere and crushes it easily using only two fingers.

_Virus(pleased):" The time has come...let us make our move Brolly..." _He looks at Brolly and both at the same instant blast off towards the sky.

**Chapter 16**

**ATTACK ON HERCULE CITY**

**Scene 24**

Hercule City

The citizens of Hercule City are busy with their daily chores. People are seen commuting from one place to another. Children are on their way to schools. Shopkeepers are busy trying to attract as many customers as they can. The city is bustling with a number of activities, and all of this, is being watched by 2 very evil and dangerous pairs of eyes.

_Virus(telepathically to Brolly):" Look at all those people...they don't have any idea what is going to strike them...how should we start the day...hmmm..."_ Looks around the city and notices a huge hoarding of Hercule showing the victory sign. _" Perrfect...this should get the champ out of his den...Brolly(telepathically)...see that huge board of Hercule Satan...Destroy it...!"_

Brolly is covered by a metallic armor that rises around his neck like a long collar. His face is not clearly visible because of this covering. His eyes, all this while emotionless, suddenly converge with great fury, giving a terrifying look. All of a sudden, the signboard is blown into bits and pieces that start to scatter all over the city.

At once the inhabitants create a mayhem, running helter and skelter. They seem confused as to what caused the signboard to explode. Fearing a terrorist attack most of them try to take shelter. From the distance a fire brigade is heard accompanied by loud sirens of the police vehicles.

_Citizen 1(looks all around):" Whhat...where...how did this happen!!"_

_Citizen 2:" Oh MY GOD...the SKY IS FALLING...run for ur lives...!!"_

In the meantime the cops arrive. They try to scan the area. Suddenly, one of them notices something strange.

_Head Cop:" Alrite people...no need to panic...we are here for ur safety...the situation is under control...I..." _His junior interrupts, and asks him to have a look at what he's just seen. The boss looks through the binocs and sees two human forms floating far above them in the sky. He gets his megaphone and blares at them.

_Head Cop(looking up at Virus and Brolly):" Alrite...u two...u've been cornered...drop ur weapons and surrender urself to the police!!"_

_Virus(wicked smile):" Hmmmm...I see the great champ is nowhere to be seen...well... "_ Looks at Brolly _" I guess we should listen to the officer and drop our weapons...ha ha ha ha!!"_

Brolly fires a ki blast directly at the police officers. It is a very powerful blast but the police and the other citizens are ignorant of its destructive power. Just as the blast is about to hit the the surface of the earth another blast blows it away from its course.

Virus looks at the source of this blast, expecting to see Hercule. Instead he see a beautiful blonde girl with a short grey haired man who seems to be holding a lot of shopping bags. _" Now who is that??" _Virus tries to think and also searches Brolly's memories. He recognises her as the same girl who had fought him once. But he doesn't seem to recall the guy.

_# 18:" Krillin...I want u to leave this place now..."_

_Krillin(looking at the duo of Virus and Brolly):" But #18...that guy is strong...the power level that I am sensing from him is enormous!! I can't leave u alone!"_

_#18(not taking her eyes of):" Fine...just don't get in my way...its been forever since I've had some decent exercise..."_

_Krillin(little arrogantly):" That guy doesn't know what he is getting himself into...go get him 18...I'll keep an eye on our shopping... he he..."_

Virus and Brolly have started to descend. They are in clear view of everyone, although, their armor obscures their identity. Krillin fails to recognise Brolly. He is however very surprised on sensing the energy coming from Brolly.

_Virus:" Hmmm...so the fair lady wants to fight...very well...go ahead Brolly...show her why we are here...make sure u destroy both of them!!"_ Saying so, he looks at Krillin.

Brolly gives a roar and charges straight for the awaiting 18. Krillin is shocked at the huge increase in the power level. He prepares himself to fight alongside 18.

18 starts with a bang and welcomes Brolly with intense Ki blasts of her own. Brolly gets blasted all over but still keeps heading her way. Just as he reaches her, he delivers a powerful punch at her. But at the exact instant 18 teleports behind Brolly. The punch leaves a small crater and shakes the whole city. 18 is unfazed. She turns around and fiercely kicks Brolly's back. Brolly is thrown by the kick and crashes into a truck parked alongside the road.

Krillin gives a _"YEAH!!" _while Virus looks at 18. He is surprised to see her technique and her strength and gets a little anxious now.

18 ruffles her hair and smiles at Krillin. Suddenly there's an explosion and a green energy ball heads straight for 18. 18 slaps it away and is ready to attack when she finds Brolly right in front of her face. His huge right hand grabs her face and with a fast twirl he throws her at a pillar. The pillar collapses with the impact. Krillin gets concerned and at once dashes towards his wife. He is, however, cut short by Brolly who comes in between them.

_Krillin(terrified at Brolly's speed):" Wh...Who are u?? What do u want...!!" _Tries to find 18. _" Hang on 18...I'm coming..."_

Virus approaches now, still sporting that evil smile.

_Virus:" How do u expect to get to her...u should be worrying how to get past him..." _He points at Brolly.

_Krillin(looks at Virus angrily):" Whoooo are U...why have u...uaaaaggghhh!!" _He spits out blood as Brolly smashes his ribs.

_"KRILLIN!!... UR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!"_ 18 gets up. Her clothes have torn at some places but she is looking at Brolly furiously.

_"18...he...he's strong...watch out...aaaaargghhh!!"_ This time Brolly elbows him on his neck. Krillin passes out, at the sight of which 18 heads for Brolly and Virus mad with rage.

_18:" NOW U DIE!!" _She raises her hand and aims for Brolly. With an angry scream she lets out a huge ki blast directly at him.

**Chapter 17**

**GOHAN TO THE RESCUE**

**Scene 25**

Hercule City

The Hercule City has been rocked by the destructive force of Virus and Brolly. Coming to the rescue of the inhabitants were Krillin and his wife, #18. But the power of Brolly proved to be too much for both of them. Brolly knocked out Krillin which enraged the once-upon-a-time Android and 18 fires a huge blast at Brolly to finish him off, once and forever.

_18:" TAKE THIS U MONSTER!!" _Fires a powerful ki blast at Brolly. Brolly looks at the approaching danger but stands his ground. He picks up the unconscious Krillin and throws him away. Virus, daunted by the rage of 18 tries to hide behind Brolly. Just as the blast is about to strike, Brolly presents his whole body to the attack and faces the impact head on.

The blast strikes Brolly and detonates into a huge exlposion. The surrounding vehicles and debris get blown away. Krillin's body also gets thrown. 18 stops in mid air and looks at her quarry while the other people look on.

After sometime, the smoke starts to clear and the dust starts to settle. 18 looks hard at the spot of the explosion. But when the view becomes clear, her eyes widen with fear at what she sees.

Not only did Brolly face the full brunt of her attack, he seemed not have suffered any kind of damage. She sees Virus appear and step in front of Brolly with a wicked and arrogant smile spread across his face.

_Virus:" Very well...I must appreciate ur courage lady...but my aide here..."_ Directs towards Brolly _"... is far stronger than U'll ever be able to comprehend. So...u have any last wishes before u die??"_

_18(apprehensive):" WHO...Who are u??" _

_Virus:" Hmm...as of now...I am the new ruler of this Universe...and U...meet ur end NOW..." _Communicates telepathically with Brolly. _" Brolly...finish her now...I don't think that Hercule Satan will be seeing us anymore...I'm expecting Kakarott or Vegeta to show up now...and if they don't...this city will be of no use to me..."_

Brolly levitates and approaches 18 slowly. 18 looks confounded and out of options. Because of sheer anger she attacks Brolly with her kicks and punches. Again, Brolly doesn't try to block any of her attacks and keeps getting hit all over.

Then suddenly, as if getting annoyed with 18's attacks, Brolly grabs hold of one of her legs. Then he clutches one of her hands and starts to pull her apart. 18 is left completely helpless in that position and she cries out loud in pain. After some torturing, Brolly brings her in front of him and swings a mighty kick at her back. 18 is thrown by the impact and flies off towards a building.

_Brolly(smiles contentedly):" Ha Ha..." _Raises his left hand and fires a green energy blast at 18.

The blast approaches 18's lifeless body with incredible speed. Krillin, who has regained his consciousness, sees that his wife is in great danger. Immediately the blast reaches 18's body and a huge explosion occurs. The place gets covered all over with smoke . Krillin looks at the spot where 18's body was a moment ago, now engulfed in smoke. He cries _" EIGH...TEEEEN!! NOOO!!" _He tries to get up but is unsuccessful in doing that. Lying helplessly, he looks at the spot where the blast exploded. But, he notices something different. Unable to see clearly, he tries to focus his vision.

Virus seems assured of Brolly's victory and proudly looks at him. But he sees Brolly is still looking at the direction of his blast. He tries to follow his eyes and sees a human figure coming into focus out of the smoke. When the smoke clears out, he sees that there is a young boy floating in the air holding 18's body in his hands. He seems to have taken the whole force of the attack as his clothes have shredded. But other than that, he looks normal and not at all affected by the blast.

Again sensing an extraordinary power from the mysterious stranger, Virus searches through Brolly's memories and sees a much younger version of this boy. A young teenage boy, who had fought him once. After going through his past memories, Virus concludes that the boy is much more powerful than either of the two opponents Brolly has faced and he gets a little worried with that knowledge. Then, suddenly, the boy disappears from his sight. He tries to look around for him but fails to notice him. He looks at Brolly's eyes and notices that Brolly is looking at the other direction. He follows it and sees the boy carrying, the short guy named _"Krillin"_ and the girl named _"Eighteen" _and flying away from them. Almost immediately, he again reappears, right in front of them, this time alone. He has got an angry look on his face and he is looking directly at Brolly.

_Gohan(silently):" Who are u and what do u want? Why have u caused so much destruction in the city?" _He looks at Virus now.

_Virus:" Hmm...perhaps u don't know me...but I am very well aware of U...for starters...ur very powerful aren't u?"_

_Gohan:" That is none of ur concern. Now tell me...what do u seek?"_

_Virus:" A person of less words are you...hmmm...well...if u are so keen on knowing my purpose...I shall let it out...I have come to finish off two of my greatest enemies...U must have heard their names...they are Kakarott and Vegeta...now...if u've any idea where they are...u will spare both of us a lot of time..."_ He looks at Gohan.

_Gohan(to himself):" Dad and Vegeta...who is this guy?? Why is he calling Dad by his Saiyan name...he's not a Saiyan..." _He looks at Brolly _"...the big guy looks somewhat familiar...and he is really strong...but somehow this fellow seems to be controlling him..." _He then addresses Virus. _" I don't know who are u talking about...but if u cause any more trouble, I'll have to deal with u two..."_

_Virus(smirking):" Really...I'm intrigued to know as to how u plan on doing it...I alone am more than enough to deal with u...but u must have also noticed my partner..." _Points at Brolly. _"...so tell me...do u really plan on taking on both of us..."_

Gohan(looks angrily at Virus):" As for u...I don't even have to touch u..." Gives a stern look and converges his eyebrows in anger and Virus gets knocked by an invisible force. Virus is both surprised and confused and looks at Gohan with some dread. Gohan continues _"...and as for ur friend...I know he is strong...but I doubt he knows how strong I am..."_

Virus still with a confused and scared look on his face looks at Brolly. Seeing Brolly's unfazed composure he regains his confidence. He decides to challenge Gohan.

_Virus:" Alrite then young man...u've asked for it...u'r going to pay for ur arrogance...HNNNGAAHH!!"_ Virus charges Gohan without any warning and punches him directly on his face. Gohan doesn't even blink and simply pushes Virus with one hand. The force is so strong, it throws away Virus to a great distance. Choked by the impact, Virus commands Broly to unleash his full fury on Gohan. And without any delay, Broly charges towards Gohan.

**Chapter 18**

**BROLY'S WEAKNESS**

**Scene 26**

Virus is overwhelmed by Gohan's superior strength and abilities. Knowing that he is no match for the charged up Gohan, Virus orders Broly to execute him. Broly, raring to have a go at Gohan, belts along towards his quarry. Gohan, though still not aware about Broly's true identity, is mindful of the immense power he feels emanating from him and prepares to face his wrath. The stage is set for a mighty showdown.

_Broly(rushing towards Gohan at an incredible speed):" Hrrrrrrrrgggghhhh...YEEEAAAA!!" _Throws a small green ki ball at Gohan. Gohan dodges it at the right moment, but then he sees Broly right on his heels. Not able to gather himself quickly to attack, he braces himself for an attack from Broly.

Broly teleports from his current position to right in front of Gohan. Gohan is a split second late in realising that, and is punished by Broly in the form of a massive right hand punch at his gut which sends a spasm of pain in Gohan and he bends in an arc, trying to to get some air into his lungs. Broly continues his assault, grabbing Gohan's head in his hands he brings it on his left knee with full force. Gohan's head crashes in the thick knee of Broly and he is temporarily blinded by the pain. Broly lets go of him and Gohan begins to free fall. Virus is highly pleased with Broly's domination and prods on Broly to go for the kill. It looks as if Gohan is no match against the terrible might of Broly. He is about to hit the ground when Broly moves with lightening speed and slams on Gohan, almost crushing his ribs with both his legs.

Krillin is watching all this action some distance away, with his wife, 18. They have started to regain some strength and are watching with horror the events that are taking place in front of their eyes.

_Krillin(terrified):" G...Gohan...N...No...how can this be possible!!"_

_18(shocked but with a determined look):" We've got to help him Krillin...that guy is a monster...Gohan won't be able to face him alone..."_ They continue to look at the fight.

Meanwhile, Gohan seems to have lost consciousness. He lays still on the ground, motionless. Broly points his hand at his face and is about to release a ki blast to finish Gohan when Virus's voice screeches in his head.

_Virus:" Broly...wait!! He's mine...I'm going to teach him a lesson..."_ He drifts towards the body of Gohan and Broly, with some annoyance, steps aside.

_Virus(looks down at Gohan):" What a waste of time...I thought u would be more fun...No wonder Kakarott and Vegeta are considered to be strongest. With such pathetic competition...I wouldn't blame them..."_ Bends down and picks up Gohan holding his neck and whispers into his ears.

_Virus:" How sad...u wish u wouldn't have interfered in my business today and u'd have seen ur family again...laughs hm hm hm hm... now how does it feel when I'm squeezing the life out of u...ha ha ha!!" _He tightens his grip on his neck. Gohan starts to struggle and flinch but Virus keeps on increasing the strangle hold. Krillin watches in disbelief as the life of Gohan is being drained right in front of his eyes. Then suddenly, Virus goes for the kill.

_Virus:" Too bad...u can't say goodbye..."_ Saying so he gives a scream and grasps Gohan's neck with full force, trying to snap it.

_Virus:" DIEEEE...HAAAAA!!"_

But he gets the shock of his life when Gohan simply opens his eyes and looks at him, smiling. He lets go of his neck and looks at Gohan with renewed fear.

_Virus(shocked and scared):" Wha...What...how did u...what happened...!!"_

_Gohan(rubbing his neck and stretching it):" neck cracking Aaah...yeah...that was the spot bothering me...thanx for the massage...It feels great now..."_ He gives an innocent and gratifying smile to Virus.

_Virus (looks at Broly and shouts for help):" BROOLLLY!! FINISH HIM...!!"_

_Gohan(confused on hearing the name):" Huh?! Broly??" _

He opens his mouth to question Virus when all of a sudden, Broly launches himself upon him. But this time Gohan dodges his attack and is able to block all of Broly's maneuvers. He manages to catch Broly off guard and pushes him with an invisible force that is so powerful it crashes him to the ground. Virus looks on helplessly at Gohan. But Broly re-emerges with a blast and fires a huge ki ball at Gohan. Gohan brings both his hands forward and catches the ball in mid-air. Then, with a scream, he launches it into space. But Broly is quick to capitalise on the opportunity. He teleports behind Gohan and rams his elbow into the back of Gohan that sends him crashing to the ground.

_Virus(his confidence growing):" Yesss...this time UUUUU finish him Broly!!" _He says aloud. But then suddenly, the place where Gohan had crashed starts rumbling and a strong gust of wind starts to blow. Virus sees Gohan getting up on his feet again. This time he has got a serious look on his face. He looks determinedly at Broly and stares at him for sometime. Then he shifts his gaze at Virus

_Gohan:" Who are u? And who is he?"_ He asks Virus.

_Virus:" If it concerns u so much...we are ur DEMISE!! telepathy Kill him NOW Broly...!!"_

Broly charges towards Gohan with a malicious grim. Gohan takes his guard and gives off a screaming _"HAAA" _at the same time. A tremendous force is felt all around him that flings away the vehicles and creates a small crater on the spot where he is standing. Even Broly stops mid-way. Virus, trying to comprehend the source of the incredible force, stares at Gohan, sensing the change in him, but he has no idea, that Gohan has gone _Mystic_**.**

And before anyone even blinks an eye, Gohan leaps from his spot and attacks Broly. He is all over Broly, hitting him from all directions. Virus is unable to follow the movements of Gohan but sees Broly being pounded from everywhere.

_Virus(to himself):" Whaats happening!! It seems he was toying with Broly all along...!! What am I going to do now!! It looks like Broly doesn't stand a chance."_

Broly is having a hard time defending and blocking Gohan's furious attacks. He has retracted his hands on his sides and is trying unsuccessfully to ward off the kicks and punches that are raining on him.

Krillin, greatly pleased with the turn of events cheers Gohan aloud.

_Krillin(cheering):" Go get him Gohan...teach him a good lesson...make sure he never messes with any Saiyan again...!!"_

Virus looks up sharply at Krillin on hearing the word _"Saiyan". _Then it begins to dawn on him, the reason behind the awesome power of Gohan.

_Virus(to himself):" So...he is a Saiyan!!...no wonder I couldn't beat him...and even Broly is losing to him..."_ Looks at Gohan _" ... He has got to be the son of Kakarott or Vegeta...and if that is the case...it is quite clear Broly is no way near as strong as them if he is being handled like that by a boy!!" _He continues looking at Gohan. But, suddenly, Broly roars and spreads his arms wide apart. A faint spherical glow is seen surrounding him.

_Gohan(to himself):" That technique...I know I've seen it before...is it really HIM??" _He tries to punch but is thrown back by the force that surrounds Broly.

Virus sees the opportunity of making an escape and communicates with Broly using telepathy.

_Virus:" Broly...I want u to DESTROY this whole city...leave the boy...destroy the city... NOWW!! _

Broly pays no heed and tries to attack Gohan. While attacking his force field disappears and Gohan sees his opportunity to strike back. He starts to rain heavy blows on Broly again which frustrates him. Again Broly manages to fence himself with the force field which protects him from Gohan.

_Virus(shouting):" BROLLLLYY...JUST DO AS I SAY...LEAVE THE BOY AND DESTROY THIS CITY...NOWWW!!"_

_Gohan(to himself):" Darn it!! I cannot penetrate inside that energy shield of his..." _He gets ready as he sees Broly approaching him. But just as he reaches him, Broly unexpectedly disappears. It takes less than a second for Gohan to locate him but he gets a surprise when he sees him.

Broly is high above the the city, floating in the sky. Alongwith him is Virus. Broly has stretched his right hand towards the surface of the earth and is gathering huge amounts of energy for an attack. Gohan is caught totally unawares. Soon, the massive energy gathered by Broly takes the shape of a gigantic ball. And without any warning, Broly fires the ball straight at the ground.

Gohan notices both Virus and Broly fly off in the south direction, but he is alarmed when he sees the huge energy ball change its course and heading directly at a group of terrified onlookers.

**Chapter 19**

**GOHAN STARTS TRAINING**

**Scene 27**

Broly, in an attempt to escape from Gohan, has fired a huge energy ball at a group of terrified citizens of Hercule City. Gohan, totally caught off-guard by the attack, has a conflict of decisions going on, inside his head. His first reaction is to go after Virus and Broly but at the same moment decides against it and goes to save the people from the impending danger heading their way. He flies off towards the energy ball and confronts it head-on. With great strength and determination, he slows down the ball but is unable to deviate it.

_Gohan(his body pressed against the energy ball):" KRILLIN!! GET THESE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE!!"_

_Krillin(stunned by the attack):" Y...Yeaah...right away Gohan...Just hang on!!"_ Looks at 18 and both of them head for the group.

_Gohan(to himself):" AAAAARRRGGGGHH...Why am I not able to gain full control...I should be able to throw it off course...aaaaarrrhhhh..." Shouts at Krillin "...KRILLIN...HURRY UPPPP!!"_

_Krillin(shouts back):" ALMOST DONE GOHAN!!"_ Looks at a small girl who tries to hide from him and is frightened looking at the enormous ball that has started to generate strong wind currents due to the resistance offered by Gohan. _"...hey little one...no need to be scared...c'mon...ur safe now..."_ He says and lends out his hand to the girl, who finally trusts him and takes his hand. Krillin gets her close to him and cries out to Gohan. _" ALL DONE GOHAN...ITS UPTO U NOW MY FRIEND...!!" _And he flees away in another direction.

_Gohan(takes a look at the distance between him and the ground):" No...no...no...NO!! I have to do something NOW!!"_ Tries to focus all his strength and reduces the speed of the ball but is still not able to stop it. "...all right!! Its now or never...I have only one chance..." Takes a quick glance again at the ground distance and quickly teleports to a spot right beneath the nearing ball. Released of all resistance, the ball accelerates towards the surface with a terrible speed. Gohan concentrates and brings his hands together towards his right side, and starts charging his attack.

_Gohan(looking unfalteringly at his target):" KAAAAA...MEEEE...HAAAAAA...MEEEEEEE..." _And he waits for the right moment. A bright blueish energy starts to power up under his palms, the intensity is so high it shakes the spot where he is standing. The ball approaches nearer, only a few metres away from the surface now when Gohan launches his attack. A full-powered Kamehameha wave at the ball, intending to destroy it.

_Gohan(screaming):" HAAAAAAAAA...!!" _He brings his hands forward and directs the monstrous beam that comes out from his palms, directly at the ball.

Almost immediately, the ball is halted, but not destroyed. Gohan releases huge bursts of energy but fails to destroy the ball. He also begins to feel fatigue. Appalled at the failure of his plan, he tries desperately to push the ball away into outer space.

_"Kaa...Mee...Haa...Mee...HAAAA!!" _Krillin tries to lend a helping hand to him. But it doesn't seem to make much difference. Very slowly, does the ball starts to inch backwards, into outer space. But both Gohan and Krillin are beginning to wear out rapidly. Then, all of a sudden,

_"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!" _

A golden spiralling beam speeds towards the ball and collides with it, providing the sufficient force to thrust it into outer space. The ball is hurled into outer space where it explodes with a bright flash that illuminates the whole Earth. Showers of space debris start to rain in from the sky. The scared citizens on seeing the bright fireworks all around forget about their fears and look at Krillin and Gohan with awe and respect.

Krillin and Gohan however, are looking all around them to find the source of the beam cannon attack. But, Piccolo shows himself to them before they find him.

_Piccolo(looking at the brightly illuminated sky):" Who...has such a power to create a destructive force like that?"_ Saying so he looks at Gohan and Krillin questioningly. _" I sensed a huge power level here moments ago...who was it?" _Descends down towards Gohan.

_Gohan:" Well I'm not sure...but I think it was Broly..." _Both Piccolo and Krillin give an exclamation of shock and disbelief.

_Krillin(stammers with fear):" Br...Brolly?? Are u sure about that Gohan...??"_

_Gohan(trying to comprehend):" Well...I cannot say for sure...because somehow...his power was much less compared to the Broly I fought many years ago...but...his partner kept referring to him by the name "Broly"..."_

_Piccolo:" And yet, u were having a hard time countering his attack...I hope u know the reason..."_

_Gohan(looks down with some shame):" I...I...know...This is because of my lack of training...Over the years...I haven't trained even for a single day...which has clearly made me weak...!"_ Looks up at Piccolo and Krillin, feeling embarrassed.

_Krillin:" There.. there Gohan...U just beat that guy black and blue...that's not "weak"..."_

_Piccolo:" Hmm...in these times of peace...u've certainly slackened...I'd advise u to train whenever u get the chance Gohan...In absence of Goku...ur the only hope this Planet has against the forces of evil..."_

_Gohan:" Thanx Krillin...and u too Piccolo...I'll make sure I become strong again with training..."_ Looks at his shredded clothes _"...Mann...!...All these studying has worn me out...ha ha!"_

_Krillin:" Chi chi better not hear those words coming out from ur mouth...or she'll be after Piccolo's neck...ha ha haa ha...!!"_ Piccolo gives a grunt and Gohan joins in the laughter with Krillin.

_Piccolo(takes to the sky to leave):" U can meet me in the Lookout if u want..." _Looks at Gohan_ "...and keep an eye on that guy...he might pay u a second visit..."_

_Gohan(gets serious and clenches his fist):" Next time...he won't escape..."_ Looks up at Piccolo _"...Thanx for ur help Piccolo..."_

_Piccolo:" Take care..."_ Speeds up and flies away towards the Lookout.

_Krillin:" Say what Gohan...come with me and 18 to Master Roshi's house...U can't go like that in front of Chi-chi..."_ He points at the tatters of shirt left on Gohan.

_Gohan:" I guess..."_ Then, after a thought _" Well...Lets go...and I'll race u to his house..."_

_Krillin:" Haa...started training already...okay then...the last one to reach will clean Master Roshi's toilet...he he he hee..." _Looks over at 18 and shouts to her _" Hey 18...lets go...me and Gohan are having a race to Master Roshi's...don't wait for us..." _Again turning to Gohan _" C'mon...lets GOWWWW!! _Both bolt off in the sky and race away in the East direction.

_18(looking at them):" Men!"_ Gathers her shopping bags and follows in their direction at a leisurely pace.

**Scene 28**

Grand Kai's Planet

Goten is facing his first opponent, Linkos, representing the East Quadrant. After a promising start the tables have turned heavily for Goten who is on the verge of losing his very first battle of the Tournament. Linkos has pierced Goten's right shoulder with his harpoon-like appendage and rendered him completely helpless. Goku and the others can only watch with despair as Linkos mutilates Goten.

_Linkos:" Now...do u repent on ur decision to not back off...Hmphh...I can end this match anytime I want...but I want to set an example and show my opponents...not to mess with me..." _Brings Goten towards himself, Goten desperately tries to punch him. He simply ducks and flings him another direction.

_Vegeta:" Thats ridiculous...!! Why doesn't Goten transform!!"_ He continues to look at the ring with much annoyance.

_Goku(to himself):" Vegeta's right...C'mon Goten...become a Super Saiyan...u can win this!!"_

_Goten(screaming with pain):" Aaaah...aah...hnnnnghh...U'll never be able to beat my Dad..."_

_Linkos(furious on hearing Goten):" WELL...IT SEEMS U HAVEN'T LEARNT WHEN TO KEEP UR MOUTH SHUT...ITS I WHO CALLS THE SHOTS...AND AS FOR UR DAD...HA!... I'LL WIPE OFF HIS EXISTENCE BOYYY... U'LL SEEEE!!"_

The harpoon stuck inside Goten's flesh begins to rotate tearing into his muscles and causing great agony to Goten. Writhing with pain and trying to break off from the deathly grip, he catches a fleeting glimpse of his father and friends and sees the look of concern on Goku's face.

_Goten(to himself):" No...I'm letting him down...I'm letting all of them down!!" _Looks at Linkos who has started to pull him back. The time seems to have slowed down _"...how come I'm not able to break free from this strangle...this has gone too far...Dad..." _Closes his eyes and thinks about Goku and sees his smiling face _"...I've been nothing but a disappointment til now..." _Opens his eyes, Linkos is about to punch him on his face when he shouts _"...AND NOWWW...THIS STOPS... NOWWWW!!...HAAAAAAA!!" _Lets out a terrible scream as Linkos's hand draws closer.

Linkos delivers a powerful punch at Goten's face. The whole stadium has become quiet. Linkos looks at Goten, trying to make out his face but is unable to see anything as a bright golden glow engulfs Goten's body.

_Goku(eyes lit up with joy):" Yess...yess...he has done...it...what took him so long...!! Oh Boy!! This is going to be exciting!!" _

Linkos is appalled and withdraws his harpoon. But this time Goten is not attached to it. He has broken free. Shocked to a great extent, Linkos raises his eyes slowly at the burning figure floating in front of him.

(camera moves slowly from the feet to reveal the whole body)

Goten looks up at Linkos, his aura is blazing, and he has got a cold look on his face. He has transformed into a Super Saiyan.

**Chapter 19**

**CHANGE OF PLANS **

**Scene 29**

Other World Tournament

Previously,

Having a hard time in his very first fight against Linkos, Goten was on the verge of losing the match when, suddenly, fuelled by the humiliation in front of his friends and the disappoinment he saw on his father's face, he broke free of all the shackles and finally transformed into a Super Saiyan. Linkos was numb and not able to comprehend what had happened to Goten. But deep inside, he could feel that Goten had undergone a tremendous physical and mental transformation, which was clearly visible in the steely gaze that Goten was giving him now.

_Linkos(still surprised):" Nice try kid...but going blonde won't save u from me..."_

_Goten:" This fight has lasted long enough...Get ready to lose..."_

_Linkos(infuriated):" LOSE?? MEEE...HOW ARE U!!...TAKE THISSSS..."_ Launches his harpoon directly at Goten's face.

_**CLINNKK!!**_

Goten snaps at the harpoon with his two fingers of the left hand, and stops it just in front of his eyes without flinching. Linkos is bewildered and tries to pull back his weapon but is unable to move it.

Everyone at the stadium is amazed and gives a huge round of applause for Goten. King Kai is jumping up and down with joy.

_King Kai(extremely elated):" Oh yess...oh yess...Now that East Kai is going to get it...Linkos is her best fighter...and he's going to get beaten by Goten in the very first fight...haa haaa...snorts..." _Looks over at the stand where the other Kais are sitting, then addresses Goku and the others _"...guyz...I can't miss out this opportunity...I've got to go and see East Kai's reactions... heee hee..." _Trots towards the Kai's Stand.

_Linkos:" Whyyyyy UUUUU... let go of it!!" _

_Goten(grabs the harpoon):" Time's UPPPP...HNNNNGGHHH!!"_

Pulls Linkos with a great force and he comes flying towards him. Goten positions himself and just as Linkos reaches within range he shoots out his right elbow squarely against Linkos's face and lets go of the harpoon. Linkos's face smashes and he goes back flying and crashes outside the ring, and passes out. There is pin-drop silence in the stadium.

The commentator walks over to Linkos, who seems to have broken all his bones, and checks him out.

_Commentator:" I don't believe itt!! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...Linkos has been knocked down and out by the rookie from the North Quadrant...GUUUU TENNNN!!"_

Goten almost falls down. The crowd gives him a tremendous applause for his win. Pleased with the response, he transforms back into his normal state and heads where Goku and the others are present.

_Goku:" Heyyy...great fight Son...I'm proud of u...!"_

_Goten:" Sorry... I took so long..."_

_Trunks:" What happened Goten, why din't u transform sooner...??"_

_Goten(little confused):" I don't know...I was really trying but I wasn't able to do it...may be because of the pain..."_

_Vegeta(without looking):" Because u've become weak..." Looks over at him "...try and remember when was the last time u went Super Saiyan..."_

Goku, Goten and Trunks look at Vegeta questioningly.

_Vegetaa:" It shouldn't have taken u more than 10 secs to beat that guy...but its obvious that because of ur lack of training...u've become pathetic!...hmmgh!" _Goten looks a little embarrassed.

_Goku(tries to cheer up Goten):" Hey...atleast u beat him...and u look strong as ever...now come and have some rest before ur next fight..."_ Both he and Goten walk over towards Pan and Hercule.

Meanwhile, King Kai is giving a hard time to East Kai who is weeping uncontrollably over Linkos's loss.

_King Kai(mockingly):" Well...I hope u enjoyed the fight East Kai...I had personally asked Goten to let Linkos have some shots...to make it more interesting to watch...he he he he...snorts..."_

_East Kai(wiping her tears with a handkerchief):" Ohh...hoooh hooh...how could he lose so easily...!!"_

_South Kai(trying to pacify East Kai):" Now...now...East Kai...don't cry...Linkos will win in the next Tournament..."_

_West Kai(mockingly):" And besides...Pikon will take care of that rookie..." Looks over at King Kai "...hmph!..."_

_King Kai(outraged at West Kai's remarks):" Ohh yeaah...Well I know that the finals will be between the players of my Quadrant... Sorry to break it to u West Kai..."_

_West Kai(offended):" PIKON CAN BEAT EACH OF UR FIGHTER WITH HIS HANDS TIED...!!"_

_East Kai(suddenly gets up):" THATS ITT!! I have to go...and train that loser Linkos to make sure he wins next time!! Excuse me..." _She hurries away towards the dormitory while King Kai and West Kai stare at each other, fuming.

The third match is about to begin. The names are drawn and the Commentator gets into the ring to announce the name of the next two fighters.

_Commentator:" Well well well...what an action packed starting...and some shocking upsets...but...time to move on to our next fightttt!! It is between fighters from the North and South Quadrants...From the North Quadrant...we have... ahem ahem ...again we have a new rookie from the North Quadrant...please welcome...Vee- Gay-Taa!!"_

Goku rolls over the floor laughing out loud and uncontrollably. Trunks and Goten grin sheepishly and look at Vegeta whose face has turned the color of a beetroot on hearing the atrocious pronunciation of his royal Saiyan name. He flies off angrily towards the Commentator and shouts at him.

_Vegeta(furiously):" U IDIOTT!! ITS VEGETA...!! HOW DARE U MAKE FUNN OF MY NAMME!!"_ Grabs him by the collar.

_Commentator(trembling with fear):" I...I'm s...sorrrry!! It won't happen again!! P...Please don't hurt me!!"_

_"Hmmmph!"_ Vegeta throws him on the ground and crosses his arms and waits for his opponent.

_Commentator:" W...Well...Ladies and Gentlemen...Ve-gi-taa from North Quadrant...and from the South Quadrant we have..."_

_Vegeta(butts in suddenly):" Hold on a second!! Whose team is Kakarott going to represent??"_

_Commentator(utterly confused):" Ka...Kakarott?? Who is that??"_

_Vegeta(gets impatient):" That guy...over there...whose team is HE in??" _

_Commentator(looks over at Goku):" Oh...thats Goku...he's from ur team...the North Quadrant..."_

_Vegeta:" U'r wrong...I will not fight from Kakarott's team..."_

_Commentator(dreading):" B...but...but...the names have already been drawn..."_

_Vegeta(impatiently):" I don't care...U 've heard me...!! Now do u challenge my decision??"_

_Commentator:" Owkayy...Just a minute...I'll discuss it with the authorities..."_ He flees towards the Kais and explains them the situation.

_King Kai(worried):" Ohh dearr...that Vegeta is sure a big headache...!!"_

_West Kai(approaches slyly):" Hmmm...interesting...well if he doesn't want to fight from the same team as Goku...why don't u transfer Goku to my team North Kai...??"_

_King Kai(bewildered):" Whaaaat!! GOKU...transfer to ur team!! IMPOSSIBLE!!" _Then suddenly, he gets an idea _"...but...on the other hand..." _He looks at East Kai _"...well...East Kai...how would u like to have one of my fighters represent ur team..."_

_East Kai(little skeptical):"Oh...I don't know North Kai...afterall...one of ur players dashed my hopes of winning this Tournament..."_

_King Kai(looks at West Kai with cockiness):" Exactly...I'm offering u Vegeta...U can have him fight from ur team...and let me tell u...he's one of the strongest fighters in this Universe..."_ Eyes West Kai who is clearly upset at King Kai's generosity to East Kai.

_East Kai(half-heartedly):" Very well...I don't have any other fighter strong enough to face the likes of Goku and Pikon...I'll take him..."_

_King Kai(pleased):" Grrreaat...and cheer up... He won't disappoint u...I assure u he's one of the strongest contenders to win this Tournament..."_ Walks over to the Commentator and informs him about the changes who then announces it on the mike.

_Commentator:" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! There has been some changes in the teams and as a result...the opponent will have to be drawn again...and...from now on...Vee-gay..." _Quickly corrects himself _"...I'm sorry...Ve-gi-taa will represent the East Quadrant!!"_

Goku along with all the others look at the Commentator incredulously while Vegeta closes his eyes and smiles silently, pleased at having got what he wanted.

_Commentator(with the new draw results):" Well...the next fight is between fighters from the East and North Quadrant...Introducing first...East Quadrant's latest recruit...a rookie...VE-JI-TAAA!!"_

Vegeta walks towards the centre of the ring and waits for the announcement of his opponent's name.

**Chapter 20 **

**Saiyan Domination**********

Scene 30

Scene 30

Vegeta has walked upto the center of the arena and awaits his opponent's name to be called out. His refusal to fight from the same team as Goku has forced King Kai to transfer him from his North team to the team of East Kai. The Commentator has received the opponent's name and holds his mic to announce the name.

_Commentator:" Owwwwkayyy...It is going to be really interesting...because Ladies and Gentlemen the opponent that Mr. Ve-ji-taa is going to face is none other than his former team-mate from North Quadrant..."_

_Vegeta(looks over at Goku and thinks):" Whatt...It shouldn't be Kakarott..."_

_Commentator:" And the name of the next fighter IIIISSSS...NORTH QUADRANT'S...OLIBUUU!!"_

A big muscular fighter wearing white robes arises from the North team dugout and heads towards the ring, amidst loud cheers and noise from the crowd. He walks past Goku who gives him a thumbs up and a wide grin which he acknowledges and reciprocates. King Kai however seems to be a little worried and walks over to Olibu to speak to him.

_King Kai(silently):" Bewaaaree Olibu...ur opponent is no ordinary fighter...he's a Saiyan...from the ancient warrior race...same as our friend Goku...however...he doesn't have a single bone of compassion when it comes to fighting...and I must warn u...he will attack u with all his might during the fight..."_

_Olibu(looks at Vegeta):" Saiyan huh?? Well from here he looks like a tiny boy waiting for his turn to get all beaten up..."_ Looks at King Kai and smiles reassuringly _"...don't worry King Kai...I haven't trained all these years to be defeated so easily in a battle...I'll win this for North team..."_

_King Kai(still worried):" Hmmm...well then...All the Best!!"_

Olibu nods his head and resumes his walk towards the ring. When he gets there, he looks across the stadium and bows at the audience and at the Kais which again receives huge applause from the crowd.

_Vegeta(looks over at Olibu and speaks in a rude tone):" If u've finished with ur show-off can we get started..."_

_Olibu:" Very eager to be defeated aren't u...very well...Let us start..."_

_Vegeta(smiles arrogantly):" Hm...hm...hm...yes...I'm eager...and u'll see why..."_ Raises his right arm to his face and forms a fist, at the same time goes Super Saiyan.

_Commentator(surprised):" Whoaaa...looks like Mr. Ve-ji-taa has decided to go blonde like Guu-tennnn...very well...fighters... "Looks at both of them one by one "...are u READY??_

_Olibu(nods his head):" Hmm..."_

Vegeta keeps staring at Olibu. The Commentator decides that the response is affirmative, and commences the fight.

_Commentator:" OKAYY THENN...FIGHT!!"_

Vegeta disappears from the spot. Immediately Olibu turns at his left and blocks Vegeta's kick. Again Vegeta disappears. This time he attacks Olibu from the front, and again Olibu manages to block his attack. Vegeta backflips and lands some distance away from Olibu, with his arrogant smile on his face.

_Olibu(charged up):" Haa! Whats the matter...is that the best u've got??"_

_Vegeta(smiling):" Hmh hmh hmh hmh...I see...that ur not as pathetic as I expected u to be...but still...ur not what I'd call good competition..."_

_Olibu(gets angry):" Oh really...then I must prove u WRONGG!!"_

He charges at Vegeta. Vegeta remains still at his position and waits for Olibu to attack. Olibu pulls back his right hand and brings it with a powerful force at Vegeta's face. Vegeta blocks the punch inches from his face and looks sternly at Olibu. In a flash, he jerks him forward and Olibu begins to lose his balance and trips. Vegeta strafes a little towards his left and brings his elbow heavily on Olibu's spine. Olibu gives out a sharp cry of pain and tries to rub his back, but is cut short by Vegeta when he kicks him on the back of his knees. The kick brings the huge Olibu down on his knees, and he looks incapacitated. He manages to turn his head behind a little and looks at Vegeta helplessly when Vegeta flashes his cocky smile and kicks him hard on the face, sending Olibu crashing towards the egde of the arena. Somehow Olibu gathers himself and prevents himself from falling outside.

_King Kai(overtly upset and glum):" Ooohhhh...its over now...Olibu cannot win!!"_

_East Kai(highly surprised):" Ohhh...North Kai...I really thank you for letting that Vegeta represent East Quadrant!! I've never seen any fighter dominate Olibu like that...not even West Kai's Pikon could do it!!"_

_West Kai(watching closely):" Hmmm...he might be strong...but Pikon is stronger!"_

Goku and the others are keenly watching the fight. Even Hercule and Buu are watching it.

_Goku(serious look on his face, to himself):" C'mon Vegeta...I know u are stronger...no need to show it off...just finish the fight!"_

_Trunks(exhilarated):" Thaats amaazinnngg!! I heard Olibu is one of the strongest fighters from the North team and still Father hasn't broken a sweat while dealing with him..._

_Goten(looks at Trunks):" In case u've forgotten Trunks...Olibu is from "our" team...!"_ But Trunks doesn't seem to hear him.

Olibu, just near the edge of the ring, gets back up on his legs. His robes have shredded and his left arm has started to bleed. Vegeta looks at him, still with his cocky gaze and raises his left hand at him. Olibu is heaving and waits for Vegeta to attack.

_Vegeta:" Hmmmmm...I've heard the stadium is immune to any attack..."_ Turns and looks over at Goku, then turns back and focuses again on Olibu _"... I'd like to test it for myself...!!_ And takes his posture for the Big Bang attack.

_Goku(to himself, alarmed):" Vegeeetaaa!! Not sooo sooon!!"_

_Vegeta(smiles):" Hmh...hmh..hmh...hmh...NOW TAKE THIS!"_ Fires a Big Bang blast at Olibu who looks helplessly at the approaching danger. But in an instant, the Big Bang misses him and heads for the stadium walls. The crowd starts to panic and try to move away from its path. Grand Kai keeps looking at all this action without a slightest hint of worry.

**_BOOOOOOOMMM!!_**

Incredibly, the blast strikes the wall and a bright flash of light illuminates the whole stadium. But apart from a loud booming sound, no further damage seems to have occured.

_Grand Kai(to himself):" Hmmm...I think we have received a huge power up for the energy station...a couple more of those blasts and I won't have to worry about any power-cuts again...and I haven't even begun on the benefits of clean energy..."_ His goggles sparkle.

Everyone, including Vegeta, looks at the spot of the blast. There is not even a crack on the wall and there is a low murmur of appreciation from the audience for the durability of the wall. But suddenly, the audience remembers Olibu and realises that he is not in the ring. After a pause, the Commentator tries to look for him and finds him lying outside the ring, near the spot where the blast had taken place.

_Vegeta(impressed and looking at the spot of the explosion, to himself):" So...the walls are indeed well built to face energy attacks...this should be fun!"_ He doesn't pay any interest to Olibu and slowly starts to walk towards the East team dugout.

The crowd is stunned. All of their favourite fighters except Pikon have been defeated by rookies and they find it hard to believe. As Vegeta walks past Olibu, he is greeted with a smile.

_Olibu(weakened smile):" Well done my Friend!! I must admit...I've never faced an opponent like u...I wish u luck for this Tournament..."_

_Vegeta(closes his eyes and smiles):" Hmph...save all ur best wishes for Kakarott...for when I shall face him in the final of this Tournament...then you'll know who you were REALLY up against..."_ Walks away from him.

_Commentator:" All the spectators who saw this fight...I'm sure you all will be as shocked and surprised as I am right now... buttttttt...thats the nature of this Tournament... and upsets certainly seem to be a norm this time..."_ Looks for Vegeta and sees him standing alone, away from the East Kai dugout. _"...aaaannd the winner of this fight isssss...MR. VE-JI-TAA!!"_ Directs his hands at him. The crowd slowly, start to clap and applause.

_Commentator:" Owkaay now...time for the next fight...and I'm personally looking forward for this one..."_ Pauses a little _" ...the next fight... Ladies and Gentlemen is between...South Quadrant's Gorumu and North Quadrant's... GOKUUUU!!"_ The crowd gives a loud cheer for Goku. _"...as most of u must be knowing...Goku was the finalist in the last Tournament where he faced Pikon...well...gud luck to both the fighters..." _

Goku and Gorumu have reached the ring and wait for the commencement of the fight. Gorumu is a tall fighter with two huge spikes coming out of his shoulders, but inspite of his intimidating appearance, he seems to be apprhensive of Goku. As soon as the Commentator shouts _"FIGHT"_ Goku gets ready for the action and attacks Gorumu. Gorumu seems to be far weaker than Goku and collapses on the spot with one quick blow from Goku. Everyone, including Goku, is surprised and looks at Gorumu who seems to have passed out! The Commentator walks over to Gorumu and checks him.

_Commentator:" Its for the first time a fighter has been knocked out in the first blow...and as a result...the winner is...GOKUUU!!"_

_Goku(disappointed):" So easily...Mannnn... I was hoping for a better fight!!"_

The Commentator takes his position and announces the fighters for the next fight. This time, Trunks's name is called out. His opponent is from the East Quadrant named Gaitor, a reptilian-like creature. He's about the same size as Trunks. But when the fight starts it becomes clear that Gaitor is no way near Trunks level in terms of power. He tries hard but in the end, loses to Trunks. The crowd is delighted by Trunks's style of fighting and each of his move is accompanied by loud cheers from the crowd. Finally, when he wins, he waves back at the audience for their support.

There are some other fights that take place between various fighters from each of the four Quadrants. In the end, 3 players from each Quadrant advance into the next round. The audience has been well entertained and the Grand Kai too, seems to be very pleased with the fighters uptil now. The Saiyans have managed to enter into the next round rather comfortably and now, everyone is waiting for the next round to start.


End file.
